Halfdemon From Another World
by Mihoshi05
Summary: An American friend of Kagome's comes for a visit and ends up in the feudal era. Many changes occur and someone gets all hot and bothered. SesshOC.
1. Good News

A/N: This is my first fanfic I've written. I hope you enjoy it. Im in the middle of editing all of the beginning chaters, so if you notice any inconsistencies I do apologize ahead of time.

Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha because if I did Kagome wouldn't sit Inuyasha so much.

Half-demon from another time

Chapter One- Good news

Johanna is sitting at the computer in her her room when her parents come in to tell her some very good news. They announce that she will be going to Japan to visit with her best friend Kagome. Her parents already talked it over with Kagome's mom, and she is to stay there her whole summer vacation. Johanna can't help but to be excited. She can't believe she is finally going to get to see Kagome after two years. Her excitement doesn't last though as it is quickly replaced by anxiety and fear. She is worried about the way Kagome will reat if she finds about the few hanges that has happended in the last two years.

"How will Kagome act if I tell her?" she says out loud. Johanna goes downstairs to ask her parents about what to do. She finds them in the kitchen. Her dad is sitting at the table reading the paper and her mom is fixing lunch. She doesn't say anything at first not quite sure on how to bring it up.

Feeling someone looking at him, her father looks up at the doorway to see her standing there. "What's wrong honey? I thought that you would be happy to see your best friend."

"Believe me I am more than happy that I get a chane to see her again. It's just that I'm worried about how Kagome might act if I tell her about my healing powers and slight behavior issues." She sits at the table and starts fiddling with the end of her vibrant red hair with natural blonde highlights that is on her shoulder. It's up in a high ponytail and ends mid-back.

"If she is truly your friend, and we all know she is, it won't matter to her." Her mother says as she turns and leans against the counter.

Johanna thinks about it for a moment. "You're right. I'll just have to wait and see what happens. Does she know I'm coming?"

Her dad sets down his paper. "No. Her mother thought it would be a good idea to surprise her. "

"Oh, that's great. I'll go ahead and start packing that way I won't forget anyhting." She gets up from the table, but before she leaves her stops her.

"We don't want you emailing her or anything telling about the surprise, okay?'

"Okay, I won't." Johanna leaves and goes upstairs to pack. 'I hope you're right about Kagome, Mom.'


	2. Surprise Trip

A/N: Hope you guys liked the first chapter and thanks to those who reviewed. It should pick up soon and get more exciting with in the next few chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Johanna.

Thanks Kiyone for your help.

Chapter Two-Surprise Trip

Johanna looks around the airport searching for Kagome and spots her standing near the baggage claim area. As Johanna gets closer, she spots a little boy next to Kagome and the girl holding a sign with the name Linda Harding on it.

She walks up slightly behind her friend and says in a deep voice, "Excuse me, ma'am? Is there any way I can help you?" Johanna starts smiling.

"No. I'm just wai-," Kagome turns to look at the person next to her and gasps. "Johanna what are you doing here?" She hugs Johanna to her tightly making it kind of hard for her to breath.

"K-Kagome." Johanna is able to choke out. Getting the idea the miko lets go of her friend so she an inhale some precious air. "To answer your question, our parents planned this. I'm going to stay with you for the whole summer." Johanna remembers the little boy standing next to Kagome. "Who is this?"

Kagome looks at her brother kinda surprised at having forgotten about him. "Oh, this is my little brother Sota. Sota this is my friend Johanna Johnson. I stayed with her family when I was in America."

"Hi." Sota says and shakes Johanna's hand.

"Hello you're cute." Johanna she says as she tries to stifle a yawn.

"I'm sorry. You must be tired after such a long flight." Kagome grabs Sota's hand. "Let's grab your luggage and go home."

They catch a taxi and arrive at the shrine in about thirty minutes. Johanna notices the steps immediately upon exiting the taxi. She has a hard time believing anyone in there right mind would go up and down them often. "You really live up there?" She asks her friend. After receiving a nod from said friend she takes a deep breath and prepares for the journey. After dragging her luggage up all the steps, Johanna is introduced to the rest of the family. She finds Kagome's grandfather to be cool, but kinda creepy. She is shown to her room so she can rest before dinner which wasn't quite eventful..

"So Johanna what kind of classes do you take at your school?" Kagome's mother asks.

"I take algebra 2, world history, biology , health. Just a bunch of classes my high school makes us take to graduate." Johanna takes a sip of her tea. 'I hope nothing really makes me upset while I'm here. I would hate to do or say something I will probably regret,' she thinks to herself.

Shortly after dinner everyone goes their own way. Kagome, Johanna, and Sota go to their rooms. Johanna isn't asleep long when she hears a noise in the hallway. She glances at the clock next to bed. It reads 11:35 pm.

"What the hell?" she mutters to herself. Johanna gets up and walks to the door. She opens it enough to see the hallway clearly, and sees Kagome sneaking down the stairs. 'Wonder what's she up to?' Johanna quickly puts on jeans and a hoodie, then grabs the flashlight she always keeps in her purse for no particular reason. She runs downstairs and slips on her sneakers as she runs out the door.

Johanna catches a glimpse of Kagome going into a small building where moments later a bright light shows, but quickly disappears. She enters the building and looks around.

"Kagome," Johanna whispers. She slowly moves her flashlight over the interior of the building, but there isn't any sign of her friend. She spots the well. 'Why is there a well in the middle of this building?' She shrugs and turns to leave.

Something tells Johanna to turn around, and feels something urging her towards the well. Thinking she hears something, she leans forward and accidently falls into the well. She waits to hit the bottom, but realizes something isn't right about this fall. She still doesn't open her eyes because she scared of what she might find. It isn't until she softly lands on her back that she does this and winds up staring at a star filled night sky.

Thanks guys for reading. I hope you review and give me a few pointers. Ch. 3 might take a little longer to post because its kinda long. Please keep reading and be patient.


	3. New Friends

I've finally got the third chapter up. Please review. Thanx to the person who sent me a review.;

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only Johanna.

Chapter 3- New Friends

Kagome finds Inuyasha and the gang sittng around the fire near the well. Inuyasha stops her before she can say hi.

"What the hell took you so long Kagome? I thought you were supposed to be here hours ago." He has a look of annoyance on his face.

This upsets Kagome. "Well dogboy if you must know a friend of mine came to visit from America. She's staying for the summer. I couldn't just leave when she just got here. I'm not like you Inuyasha. I try not to be rude to people."

Miroku is interested in Kagome's friend. "Kagome how old is this friend of yours?"

"She's seventeen, but don't get your hopes up. You can't jump over and I really doubt she can either." Kagome has a smile of satisfaction on her face. At least she saved one person from being a victim to Miroku's hand. She notices Inuyasha looking towards the well with a strange look on his face. "Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha says as he stands and places his hand on Tetsuiga, "There's a strange scent coming from the well. Did you see anything when you climbed out?"

"No. All I saw was the glow of the fire. You think someonne's out there?"

"I don't know, but I plan to find out." Everybody gets up and follows Inuyasha. As they get closer they can hear someone calling from inside the well. "What the hell?"

"That sounds like my friend who's visiting." Kagome hurries to the well and looks down to see her standing at the bottom. "Are you okay?"

Johanna is relieved when she hears Kagome's voice coming from above. "Yeah I'm okay but can you help me get out of here."

"I'm going to send Inuyasha down to get you." Kagome turns away and she can hear an argument. Suddenly Kagome says sit boy and she hears a loud thud.

'Who the hell is Inuyasha?' She thinks. Moments later a young man with white hair and dog ears appear at the top of the well. He jumps down, puts his arm around her waist, and jumps back up. They come to stand in front of Kagome, another young man and woman. Johanna is shocked by all she sees.

Her friend is the first to break the silence. "Johanna, how did you get here?" She comes and stands by the red head.

It takes a moment for her question to sink in. "I saw you sneak out your house and go into that small building. I looked around, but didn't see you. When I was about to leave something made me turn around and go back to the well. I fell in and suddenly I was here," Johanna notices all of Kagome's friends are staring at her. She thinks it's because of her red hair with golden highlights and violet eyes. The features she inherited from her grandmother. She usually keeps it in a single braid, but since she was sleep it was flowing freely down her back down to her hips.

Kagome sees how uneasy she is looking and decides to introduce her to everyone. "Johanna this is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara. Everyone this is Johanna."

"Hi," Johanna says nervously.

"Hello." Sango steps up to her. "It's about time another woman joined the group. I don't know how much more male testosterone."

This causes the newcomer to smile and relax a little bit. The monk greets her with a strange look in his eye that puts her on alert. She is the greeted by Shippo ad Kirara. 'They are so cute,' Johanna thinks as she shakes Shippo's hand. No greeting came from the young ma who helped her out the well. "Thank you for helping me."

Inuyasha turns away. "No problem."

"Don't worry about him. He might seem like a bully, but deep down he's just a big softy." Kagome leads the way to camp. She sits on the right of Johanna and Miroku sits on the left.

"Where are we?" Johanna asks as she finds a hair bow in one of her pockets and begins to braid her hair. She is intently listening to Kagome explain they had first met when she suddenly feels a hand on her rear. As a reflex she turns around and punches Miroku in the nose making him fall backwards.

"I know he wasn't expecting that. Usually they just slap him." Inuyasha says with a look of astonishment and amusement on his face.

"You mean he does this all the time?" She can't believe what she is hearing.

"Yep, I'm afraid so but I think Sango is his favorite." Sango blushes at Kagome's comment.

"Are you okay?" Johanna asks as Miroku sits up. Blood is coming from his nose. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't know my own strength. Is it broken?"

Miroku gently touches his nose and grimaces in pain. "I think it is."

"I can fix it, but it's gonna hurt like hell for a little while." Johanna turns to Kagome. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

Kagome nods her head while digging through her bag. Producing the kit, she hands it over to Johanna.

Johanna turns back to Miroku. "Ready?" He nods his head. "Okay on the count of three. 1,2,3." She quickly sets his nose, which causes him to swear softly, and bandages it. "It should be alright. Just be careful and pray you don't sneeze anytime soon because it's gonna cause some serious pain." She turns around to see everyone staring at her in amazement.

Sango is the first to break the silence. "How did you learn how to do that?"

Johanna settles down to finish braiding her hair. "After Kagome left, my mom thought it would be good to learn martial arts to protect myself and give me something to do. As you can see it comes in very handy."

"Is fixing a broken nose part of the lessons?" Miroku asks worried about his face.

"No, but my teacher thought I should learn because I had a tendency to break my partners' noses." Johanna laughs. "He also taught me a few other things saying Iwas special and had a gift. I have the small daggers I usually have with me when I go to unfamiliar places. I could only get them here by mail, so my mom mailed them off the day before I left. They should arrive here tomorrow."

"Okay I'll go back and get them if they are there," Kagome says.

Inuyasha looks at Kagome. "You never got the chance to tell us how you met."

"Oh yeah." Kagome turns and looks across the fire to Inuyasha. "About three years ago I went to America to stay with Johanna's family as part of this exchange student program where I lived with them for a year. I had not long got back when I first feel in the well." Kagome yawns. "Ever since we've been writing letters and sending e-mails to each other." She yawns again.

"It's getting late. I suggest we get some sleep and finish this in the morning." Inuyasha suggests as he jumps into a tree.

"You can sleep with me in my sleeping bag," Kagome's says as she lays it out.

It does't take long for everyone to fall asleep.

Thanks to all for reading my story I know for the next few chpters it might not flow right since I'm in the middle of rvising nd editing the whole thing. Please be patient and review. Any help would be very much appreciated.


	4. Unexpected Changes

Thanks for reviewing my story.

Sorry it took so long to post again.

Chapter 4

Unexpected Changes

"Where the hell am I?" Johanna is surrounded by darkness. She turns around and sees a tall figure in the distance. At first Johanna thinks it is Inuyasha, but the person is in white instead of red. "Hello. Who are you?" Johanna takes a step forward, but stops as the stranger turns around and looks at her. She stares into the coldest eyes she has ever seen. Chills run down her back. He reaches for the sword at his hip. Suddenly he is in front of her and slashes downward with his sword.

Johanna wakes up abruptly drenched in sweat. She notices the sun is about to rise and decides to get away for a little while before everyone gets up. She needs to do a few exercises to relieve some of the tension in her body. She finds a small clearing nearby.

Inuyasha sees Johanna leaving the camp. 'Where is she going? I should follow her but I don't want to leave Kagome.' He decides she will be alright on her own.

Johanna does a few stretches and practices some of the moves her master taught her. She notices something is wrong with her clothes. They seem like they've shrunk.. She is still trying to figure out the problem when she hears someone calling out her name.

"Johanna where are you?" Sango calls out from the edge of the camp.

"Coming," Johanna responds. She walks into camp with a deep look of concentration on her face.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asks worriedly.

"Yes. I-" Johanna looks up to find herself standing next to Kagome. "Holy shit!" It seems her clothes didn't shrink she grew.

Kagome looks at Johanna again. I mean really looks at her. "Either you've grown over night or I've shrunken."

"I think I'm growing." Johanna looks at her hands and notices her nails growing into claws. "Some crazy shit is going on here and I don't think I like it."

Inuyasha sniffs Johanna. "Your scent is turning into a demons. Let's go see Kaede. She might be able to help us."

"I hope this kaede person has some clothe that I can fit. These jeans are getting uncomfortable." Johanna tries adjust her pants but it doesn't help.

It doesn't take long for them to reach the village in which kaede lives. They find her talking to a farmer. She ends as they get closer. Johanna looks around at her surroundings And At the people giving her strange looks. She walks up beside Kagome. " Are you sure its safe here? I have a bad feeling about his."

"Yes I 'm sure. This is where we come when we are not fighting. I'll explain later, but we have to find out what's happening to you first." Kagome turns to Kaede. "Hi Kaede. I would like for you to meet my friend Johanna."

Kaede turns toward Johanna. "You are going through changes you don't understand. We will talk more about this after we get you some clothes." Kaede leads the way to her home and makes the men stand outside. Sango ands Kaede help her get dressed.

She has on a kimono just like Kaede's. After she is finished dressing, Kaede let the men enter.

Kaede looks at Johanna from across the fire. "Now explain to me everything that has been happening to you as of late."

Johanna explains everything that has happened since her arrival. "About two years ago I started feeling re3stless like there was something that wanted out. I now have the power to heal. Not just you basic cuts and scrapes. I can make fingers and other limbs grow back." Johanna turns to Kagome." I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I was afraid of how you would react."

Kagome just laughs. "You'd be surprised at the things that don't shock me anymore. At least we'll have someone here to patch up Inuyasha."

Kaede stands. "It seems all this happened the same time Kagome crossed over for the first time. There must be some kind of link between the two of you." Kaede turns to face Johanna. "What is wrong child?"

Johanna has her head down and is vigorously rubbing her ears. "I don't know. My ears just starting itching really bad." Suddenly she stops rubbing them. "It stopped." Johanna looks up and neatly tucks her hair behind her ears. She sees everyone looking at her with a shocked look on their faces. "What?"

Kagome speaks first. "your ears they're- they're-."

"They're wha-"Johanna reaches her hand up and touches her ears. "They're pointed."

"That's why they were itching," Shippo says as he moves closer to get a better look.

"Holy shit. I don't believe it." Johanna continuously plays with them.

Kagome is shocked at Johanna's language. "Johanna I don't think I ever heard you swear before." (Apparently she didn't hear her earlier at the camp.)

Johanna looks at Kaede. "That's another thing that changed. I started swearing more. I lose my temper a lot faster now too."

"Hmmm. You sound like you're describing Inuyasha," Miroku says.

"Watch it monk." Inuyasha glares at Miroku.

Kaede notices Johanna yawning. "We shall rest for now and wait a little while before we try to figure this out.

How did you like it?

Please Review.

TBC…


	5. Sesshomaru is intrigued

I hope you like this chapter.

I kind of changed it from the way I originally wrote it.

Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Johanna.

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru is intrigued

"Come along Rin. Don't get left behind," the tall powerful demon says to the little human girl with her black hair in a small ponytail on the side of her head.

"Coming Lord Sesshomaru." Rin giggles and runs to catch up. Her stomach growls. "Ssssh. Be quiet," she whispers to her stomach.

Sesshomaru looks down at her. 'Rin is different from other human children. She doesn't whine or cry,' he thinks. Sesshomaru stops walking. Suddenly smelling the scent of his half demon brother Inuyasha. "Jaken."

"Yes Master." A frog looking imp walks up to his side.

"Take Rin and hide from view. My brother is close and I know it won't be long before he picks up my scent. He will be here shortly." Sesshomaru looks in the direction Inuyasha's scent is coming from.

"As you wish master." Jaken turns toward Rin, "Come along human child. We must hurry." Jaken leads her behind some trees and bushes.

Sesshomaru can smell his brother getting closer along with the humans he is always traveling with, but there is a new scent. He sniffs the air again. 'Another half-demon?' he wonders.

Inuyasha appears fifteen feet in front of him with Kagome and Shippo on his back. Miroku, Sango, and Johanna soon appear.

"So there's another half-demon with you brother." Sesshomaru looks at her from head to toe. He is surprised that he doesn't smell any fear coming from her. Sesshomaru looks into her eyes and sees curiosity. 'Why doesn't this mere half breed cower in fear?'

'I can't believe I ran that fast,' Johanna thinks as she burst through the trees. 'Wow, who the hell is that?' She sees a tall demon with very long white hair. The demon faces her. 'Wait that's the guy I saw in my dream. Did he just call Inuyasha brother and what does he mean half-demon?'

Johanna can't take it anymore. "What the hell is going on?" she says loud enough that everyone looks at her. "Why is he calling Inuyasha brother and more importantly who the hell is he?"

Since Sango is standing closest to her she speaks first. "That's Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha older brother."

"Oh, okay. That explains a lot." Johanna turns toward Sesshomaru. "Why do I have the feeling this isn't normal sibling rivalry."

"That's because when they fight they actually try to kill each other." Sango turns back towards the two brothers.

"Okay. Well I think I'm gonna go over there and just watch." Johanna moves to a stump about ten feet away.

'What a strange acting hanyou.' Sesshomaru's eyes follow Johanna's progress across the clearing. He turns back to Inuyasha. "Little brother you have arrived quickly to you death."

Inuyasha unsheathes Tetsuiga. "Bastard you're the one that's gonna die." He runs towards Sesshomaru preparing to swing.

'Weak little hanyou thinks he can defeat a powerful full blooded demon,' Sesshomaru thinks as he easily dodges Inuyasha attack. He slashes Inuyasha in his back with his claws. "Come on little brother you can do better than that."

"Grrrr." Inuyasha lunges at him but misses.

Sesshomaru watches as his brother tries to attack him again, but senses something happening in Johanna's direction. He turns to see her standing, but her pupils are gone. Faint marks begin to appear on both sides of her neck and sound similar to a growl escapes from her body. He notices her scent has changed dramatically like Inuyasha's does when he changes.

Kagome Notices in which direction he is looking. "What's happening to Johanna?"

Sesshomaru swiftly moves behind her and strikes her on the head rendering her unconscious. "You need to train your friend to behave in the presence of a lord. Next time she misbehaves I will kill her."

He turns and disappears into the bushes where Jaken and Rin are hiding. 'She has amazing strength. I would like to fight her one day."

Please review.

I will try to hurry up and get the next chapter posted.

TBC…


	6. Naraku's Plan

Chapter 6- Naraku's Plan

'My head hurts like hell,' Johanna thinks as she opens her eyes to find herself back in Kaede's hut. "How the hell did I get here?" she asks out loud.  
"Inuyasha carried you back," she hears Kagome say.  
Johanna looks at her left and sees everyone sitting around the fire. Kagome is sitting the closest to her. "What happened?" Miroku has a confused look on his face. "You mean you don't remember?" "No. That's why I asked you. How slow can you be?" Johanna tries to sit up and feels a little dizzy. "The last thing I remember was sitting on a stump and watching Inuyasha fight his brother., Then I started feeling kinda funny. After that everything went black." Sango was the next to speak. "When Inuyasha was fighting Sesshomaru you began changing. Marks were beginning to appear on your neck and your eyes were changing. You've been asleep for two days." "You kind of looked like Inuyasha when he starts changing," Miroku says.  
"Either something triggered it or it happened because you're still changing and don't know how to control your powers." Kaede sips some of her tea.  
"What do you mean?" Johanna asks finally able to sit up and lean against s wall.  
Kaede throws a piece of wood into the fire. "Some demons have different forms. Like Inuyasha has three forms. His human, the form he is in now, and his true demon form. Inuyasha only turns into true demon form when his life is in danger and the Tetsuiga isn't near him." "How can I learn how to control my powers?" Johanna begins worry to about what might happen if she starts changing again.  
"We will do our best to help you, child. You might be able to aid them in their fight against Naraku. Now eat so you can get your strength back." Kaede hands her a bowl of soup. She accepts the bowl. "Thank you, but who is Naraku?"

'So Inuyasha has another half demon traveling with him,' Naraku thinks to himself as looks into Kana's mirror. "Kagura." Kagura appears in front of Naraku. "Yes Master?" "I want you to attack Inuyasha's group. I want to know about the new demon traveling with him." "As you wish." She immediately leaves.  
'I will send a hoard of demons to assist her.' He continues to look in the mirror.

Johanna carefully eats her soup as everyone tells her of their experiences with Naraku.  
"It seems this guy has nothing better to do than to ruin people's live." Johanna tries to digest everything they have told her. "Have you gotten any closer to finding his present castle?" "The bastard keeps moving every time we get close," Inuyasha growls. "He is always sending his damn incarnations after us." Johanna yawns and rubs her eyes. "I'll do whatever I can to help you, but for now I think I'm going to take a nap." She lies back down and falls quickly asleep.

-A few hours later-  
Johanna wakes up to find herself alone in the hut. She pushes herself up having to stand still a moment to let the dizziness pass. Johanna tries to walk outside, but her legs feel funny. 'I guess that's because I haven't been walking in almost three days,' she thinks.  
Kaede spots her coming out of the hut. "Johanna are you alright child?" She stands next to her.  
"Yes I just needed some fresh air and walk around a bit." Johanna lifts her left leg up behind her and grabs it with her right hand to stretch it. She does this with the other foot. "Where are the others?" "Right after you went to sleep Kagome went back to her time to get your bag and some new clothes. Inuyasha went with her. Sango took Miroku with her to practice. Kirara and Shippo went to gather some wood." Kaede puts down her basket of herbs she was carrying. She studies Johanna for a moment. 'Why is she turning into a demon and how great will her power be?' Johanna turns towards Kaede. "I'm going to go for a walk. If Kagome comes back before I do could you please tell her for me? I shouldn't be gone that long." "I don't think that's a good idea, child. Demons might decide to attack you." "I promise I won't go too far and I can defend myself if need be," Johanna leaves and walks down a path in the woods. 'I need to exercise to clear mind.' She finds a small clearing. She rolls up he sleeves and begins stretching.  
A strange smell invades her senses. The scent sends chills down her spine. She sniffs the air. She turns towards where the scent is strongest. Johanna isn't prepared for what she sees. 


	7. Sesshomaru's Rescue

Chapter 7- Sesshomaru's rescue

Sesshomaru is walking west with Rin and Jaken when he smells her scent. 'Fear,' Sesshomaru thinks with a smirk on his face. 'I wonder what she is afraid of.' He turn to Jaken. "Wait here with Rin. I should be back shortly." He takes off into the air.  
Sesshomaru arrives at the clearing to find a hoard of demons attacking Johanna. He watches as she destroys two with her claws. 'She is fighting quite well but is tiring quickly.' That is when he smells the scent of Naraku.  
He spots Kagura standing off to the side with one of Naraku's puppets. 'So that's who is behind this,' Sesshomaru jumps in front of Johanna, unsheathes Tokenjin, and destroys all the demons.  
Sesshomaru turns around to find Johanna on her knees. She looks up at him with confusion in his eyes.

'Where the hell did he come from?' Johanna thinks as she looks up at Inuyasha's brother standing in front of her. She tries to stand and makes it to a nearby tree. She leans against it for support. Sesshomaru moves in front of her. "Aren't that bitch that is traveling with my brother?" He watches with satisfaction as her eyes fill with anger.  
"First of all I'm not a bitch. Second, it's none of you damn business." Johanna tries to stand up straighter, but a sharp pain pierces her side making her double over. "Shit." Sesshomaru looks down at her and says sarcastically, "Is something wrong, hanyou? Are you in pain?" 'Hanyou? Where have I heard that before?' Johanna thinks. She takes deep breaths trying to ease the pain in her side. She thinks for a while then it hits her. 'Half demon.' Johanna looks at Sesshomaru. "What do you mean by half demon?" Sesshomaru continues to stare at her. As if making a decision he turns to leaves. "You're coming with me." "I'll be damned if-" Johanna is cut off by Sesshomaru striking her in the side with the injury. She passes out from the intense pain.  
Sesshomaru catches her in his arm and takes off into the skies. He returns to find Rin and Jaken in an argument.  
"Come o Jaken," pleads Rin who's holding a wreath of flowers. "Just where it a little while. It will make you smell good." Jaken turns his head. "No you stupid human. So quit bothering me." He notices Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru you're back." Rin let's out a yelp and charges straight for Sesshomaru's legs. "Master Sesshomaru Rin has missed you." She notices the young woman in his arm. "Who is she?" "There is no time for that now Rin." He lays Johanna on the back of AhUn. "We must hurry to the castle. Naraku is after her. I'm guessing to make himself stronger." He makes the "cloud" appear and they arrive at the castle in about fifteen minutes. All them land directly in front of the castle gates. The gates open on their own (ever wonder how they do that) to let them enter. A young female servant immediately appears out of nowhere.  
Sesshomaru is now carrying Johanna in his arm. "Prepare the bedchamber next to mine. Hurry." The servant bows and runs into the castle. "Jaken." "Yes master?" Jaken bows.  
Take Rin to the dining room so she can eat. Then take her to the gardens to play." Sesshomaru leaves and walks into the castle. He arrives at the room to find the silk sheets on the futon turned down and a fire burning. He lays Johanna down gently on the futon.  
Sesshomaru takes her top off to examine the wound in her side. He notices a strange piece of fabric covering her breasts. 'What the hell is this?' It is covered in blood. He uses one of his claws to cut it off. He begins to examine her wound which isn't too deep. As he examines the top of the wound, his hand grazes her breast. A shudder passes through her body. Sesshomaru looks up at her face to see if she has awakened. He sees her lips moving but no sound coming out. He leans closer to try to hear what she might be saying.  
Sesshomaru listens intently as she begins to whisper something. The one she utters completely shocks Sesshomaru.  
"Sesshomaru."

Damn that demon and his brother for always ruining my plans,' Naraku thinks as he waits for Kagura to return. 'No matter. This will only make things more interesting.' Kagura enters and bows down in front of Naraku. "I have returned master. I have failed." Naraku looks at Kagura and can feel himself get hard at the sight of her exposed cleavage. More and more his human side has shown itself. 'Damn you Onigumo. You are such a weak human.' "You did not fail me Kagura. I now know all I wanted to know." He stands and signals for her to do the same.  
There is only one way Naraku can satisfy Onigumo's needs for a while. "Follow me," he tells Kagura as he leaves the room and walks down the hallway. Naraku enters his bedchamber on his right.  
Naraku begins to disrobe as Kagura does the same. He pauses long enough for Onigumo to take over before joining Kagura on the futon. For the next few hours only moans of ecstasy can be heard from the room. 


	8. Wet Dreams

Sorry it took so long.

Thanx to everyone who read and reviewed.

Oh yeah. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8-Wet Dreams

Sesshomaru can't believe his ears. 'Is she dreaming about me?' He leans closer curious to hear more.

Suddenly her hand is in his hair, pulling his mouth towards hers. He is too stunned to do anything as she captures his mouth in a searing kiss. Heat goes straight to his groin. Sesshomaru can feel his male instincts beginning to take over. 'I have to get out of here now.'

He breaks the kiss and eases her hands out of his hair. He thinks it will better to let a female servant tend to her wound. After pulling the sheet up to her chin, he takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

The lord leaves Johanna bedchamber and on the way to his own he instructs a servant to go to her room in a little while to tend to her wound. As he enters his bed chamber he removes his armor. 'What the hell happened in there?' He settles down next to a window. He looks out at the star-filled sky. "I have to be careful around that hanyou. Something is happening and I don't like it," he says to himself. He continues to stare at the sky and it isn't long before he doses off.

Johanna's Dream

She is in a room. A bedroom. Inuyasha's brother is standing in front of her. 'Sesshomaru is his name isn't it?' she thinks to herself as she takes a step toward him.

Sesshomaru wraps his arms around her and she put her hands in his hair. They begin to kiss deeply. She breath quickens and she gets hot all over. He pulls her tighter against him. She can feel his arousal against her stomach.

Suddenly he lets her go and walks away. Johanna is filled with an emptiness and feels abandoned. She sits down on the futon and begins to cry.

Sesshomaru enters from his dream

'What the hell am I doing back in her bedchamber?' Sesshomaru thinks to himself. He spots Johanna sitting on her futon crying. Something propels him to sit next to her. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her to him. 'Arms? I have my other arm back.'

Johanna stops crying and looks up at him, but before she say a word he brings his mouth down upon hers. She falls back on the futon and drags him along to where he is laying halfway on her. He has one of hais legs between hers and moves his thigh aginst making her moan against his lips. Johanna shoves the top of his kimono off his shoulders and down his arms. Sesshomaru lifts her slightly with one arm and does the same to her with the other. He begins to plant kisses behind her ear making a trail to the valley between her breasts. She runs her hands all over his chest feeling his muscles tighten at her touch. When her hands rub his nipples a growl rumbles deep in his chest making her smile. He slides one of his hands between her legs and begins massaging her. Sesshomaru smells her arousal increase and smiles causing his fangs to gleam in the moonlight.

The lord can't control himself any longer. He uses his claws to rid them of their clothing. He settles himself in between her legs and captures her mouth in another breathtaking kiss. Johanna begins to squirm wanting more. He puts his hands on her hips to steady and thrusts into her. She gasps as he fills her and as the pain eases and is replaced by pleasure. She wraps her legs around his waist and digs her claws into his shoulder. They wrap their arms around each other as they get closer to pure rapture. Sesshomaru bites her neck where the shoulder and neck join and she does the same to him. They have marked each as their own. A warm sensation passes through them right before they reach ecstasy. They moan each others names.

End of dream

Sesshomaru suddenly awakens breathing heavily. "What the hell was that about?" he mutters to himself. He realizes he is hard and throbbing. 'I have never lost control over my body like this before.' His ears twitch. He can hear talking coming from Johanna's bedchamber. She is arguing with a servant.

"Move. I have to get up." He hears Johanna order the servant.

"I can't because I'm not finished dressing your wound." The servant begins to cry. "And if I don't the lord will punish me."

"Well I'm sorry for your problem, but I have to get out of here and try to find my friends." Sesshomaru can hear Johanna slowly lift herself off the futon.

He is up and in front of her door in a flash. He calms himself before he enters and what he sees makes him come to a halt.

She is sitting up and has a thin layer of sweat covering her body. Her hair is mussed and she is breathing heavily. To him it looks as if she has just finished having hot sex which makes him remember the dream he just had. His stiffens when she looks him dead in the eye.

Johanna is about to slap the woman when she feels someone presence in the doorway. 'His scent is familiar. Scent! Since when could tell if it's a guy or girl just by their scent?' She looks up to see the cold eyes of Sesshomaru staring at her. The memories of the dream come back full force. She can feel her temperature rising and prays that he doesn't sense it. She makes a slight movement which causes pain in her side. She closes her eyes breaking the trance.

Sesshomaru snaps out of the trance and is pissed with himself. "What are you doing to my servant?" he asks awaiting her reaction.

Johanna takes shallow breaths to ease the pain. "I have to get out of here. Kagome is probably wondering where the hell I am. Please don't punish your servant because of me."

He is surprised at her last statement. This is the first time he has ever heard anyone plead for a servant. 'What a strange half-demon.' Sesshomaru smells fresh blood coming from her wound. He unsheathes the Tensuiga. "Move Sika," he orders the servant.

Sika does as he says as he raises he sword above his head. Johanna eyes widen in fear. "Wait a minute. I didn't mean to-." She screams and closes her eyes as he brings down his arm. She waits a moment expecting to be dead or feel excruciating pain. Johanna opens her eyes to see Sesshomaru still standing in front of her with the sword at her side. She sits up straighter surprised at not feeling any pain. Looking down she notices her wound is gone. "What happened? My wound is gone."

"It's the power of my sword. Now stop harassing my servants and get some rest because you will need it." He sheathes the Tensuiga and leaves before she can say anything. Suddenly she feels tired and lies back down. She realizes she is still topless but is too tired to care. Johanna pulls the silk sheet up to her chin, rolls over and begins to dream of a certain demon.

I hope you liked the chapter. I apologize again for taking so long. I'll try to have the next chapter up very soon.


	9. Passions Ignited

Chapter 9-Passions Ignited

"We're back Kaede. Sorry we took so long, but I had to explain to my mom what happened to Johanna and she had us pack a lot of extra stuff." Kagome and Inuyasha walk into the hut and notice Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara sitting around the fire. Kagome notices that Johanna, Sango, and Miroku are missing. "Where are the others?"

Kaede stokes the fire. "Sango and Miroku went somewhere to practice and Johanna went for a walk, but that was almost two hours ago. I am hoping she I with Sango and Miroku."

Kagome looks outside and notices the sky getting dark. "I want to look for her. It's going to be completely dark soon and I don't think its safe for her to be out there alone." She walks out of the hut and Inuyasha follows her. He picks up Johanna scent. "I smell Johanna's scent coming from that direction and I smell blood. Get on my back Kagome we have to hurry."

They arrive at the clearing to find demon parts and blood everywhere. Inuyasha sniffs the air. He picks up the scent of Johanna and another demon. "Naraku was here and by the looks of things he had a herd of demons with him. It seemed he attacked Johanna, I'm picking up another scent: Sesshomaru."

Kagome's eyes widen in horror. "You don't think she's dead do you?"

"I think Sesshomaru destroyed all the demons and then took Johanna." Inuyasha sniffs the air again. "They went in that direction. To the west."

"To his castle?" Kagome has a confused look on her face. "But why?"

"I don't know. Let's go back to the village to find the others. Maybe we can come up with something." Kagome gets on Inuyasha's back. They arrive at the village the same time Sango and Miroku do.

"What took you guys so long?" Inuyasha asks as they enter the hut.

Miroku blushes and scratches the back of his head. "Uh. We got distracted. Sorry."

"Well while you guys were 'distracted' Kagome's friend was attacked by Naraku and kidnapped by Sesshomaru." Inuyasha settles down next to the fire and tells them about everything they found. "We have to wait until morning to do anything because it's the night of the new moon." As if on cue he turns into his human form (which I think is awesome!). "All we can do is plan and get some rest."

They talk for another hour and then everyone settles down to sleep. Inuyasha notices Kagome looking towards the door of the hut. He sits next to her. "It's going to be alright. We'll find a way to save Johanna."

"I know but I can't help feeling scared for her." Kagome wipes tears of her face. "Why did Naraku attack her? What does Sesshomaru plan to do with her?"

Inuyasha puts her arm around her. "I don't know, but we will save her before anything bad happens to her. Now get some sleep. You won't be of any help to your friend if you're dead on your feet."

"Okay." Kagome sniffs and leans into him. She closes her eyes and falls immediately to sleep.

'I hope we do find her soon. I don't want to see Kagome unhappy.' With this last thought he closes his eyes and soon joins her in slumber.

Sesshomaru's Castle

Sesshomaru locks himself in his study for the rest of the night. When the sun rises he calls for Jaken.

"Yes master." Jaken bows as he enters.

"I want you to take a message to my brother. Tell him I have the girl and he'll get her back when she's properly trained. Now go and hurry. I want you back before sunset tomorrow."

"Yes master. What do you plan on doing with the girl?"

"She will begin her training today. Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru stands.

'I will never understand his infatuation with the dirty little human,' Jaken thinks. "She's in her chambers wit one of the servants." He heads towards the door.

"Good now go." Sesshomaru leave his study at the same time and goes towards Johanna's room. As he nears he hears a scream from within. He quickly opens the door to find Rin leaning over Johanna.

Johanna isn't fully awake when she opens her eyes. Her first reaction is to scream when she sees someone leaning over her. It takes her a moment to realize it's just a little girl. 'She's cute,' Johanna think. This is when she notices Sesshomaru standing in the doorway.

"Rin," he says. She notices his voice as cold as when he talks to everyone else. 'Is this his daughter,' she thinks then mentally slaps herself in the fore head. 'No you moron that isn't possible he's a demon remember.' She watches as Rin runs to him and wraps her arms around his leg.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru." She looks up at him and smiles.

"Good morning Rin. What have I told about going into others' rooms without their permission?" He gently loosens her arms from around his leg and kneels until he is on her level. "Now I want you to go with Sika and play in the garden."

"Okay Lord Sesshomaru." She turns and bows to Johanna. "Rin was very happy to meet you." She grabs Sika's hand who appears out of nowhere at the mention of her name and is lead to the gardens.

Sesshomaru turns toward Johanna with the cold look back in his eyes. "Breakfast will be brought to you. After you have eaten you will change your attire and meet me at the dojo. Servants will be with you shortly." With this said he turns and leaves.

Before Johanna can respond two female servants enter her chamber closing the door behind them. One is carrying a try of food and the other a bundle of clothing. The one holding the tray with food steps forward, "Lady, the Lord ordered us to make sure you hurried with eating and dressing."

Johanna is about to say something, but she notices the look in their eyes. 'I guess they heard about what happened last night.' She decides to spare them the problems so she nods her head. "Okay I'll cooperate." She could have sworn she heard a sigh coming from both of them.

As promised Johanna quickly eats the small breakfast and quickly got dressed. She notices the sleeves are shorter than the one Kaede gave her and the bottom is more like a pair of shorts. At her confused look the servants explain to her that she has on a fighting kimono. The bottom is black and the top is blue with a black dragon going around it. Johanna thinks it's beautiful. The servants signal for her to follow them to the dojo. They leave her at the door and the sight that meets her eyes causes her heart to skip a beat and her breathing to quicken.

Sesshomaru is topless practicing with the Tokijin. 'Even with one arm he's hot,' she thinks. 'He's not overly large like those bodybuilders I see on TV, but he's not gangly either.' She watches a little while longer until he suddenly stops with his back to her. "Are you going to continue gawking at me or are you ready to train?"

Anger quickly replaces the feeling of awe Johanna was feeling. "First of all I wasn't gawking and secondly I am always ready." She makes her way across the dojo to a wall lined with weapons and picks up a small pair of daggers. After testing their weight she slips one in the front of her kimono and turns to face Sesshomaru. "Ready?"

Sesshomaru answers her by charging straight at her with his sword pointing in his direction. She easily dodges by flipping into the air and landing behind him. She senses him coming at her from behind and quickly dodges to the side. 'Fore a guy with one arm he sure can put up quite a fight.' An idea suddenly pops into her head and she smiles. 'I have a surprise for him.' The fight continues and she touches his left shoulder when ever she can. She stumbles and Sesshomaru takes this opportunity to push her over and lands on top of her. "You are a superb fighter, but you lost. What do you have to say?"

Johanna can only smile. "How do you like your arm?" He continues to stare at her. Her smile grows bigger and she just looks at his left arm.

Sesshomaru follows her gaze he can't believe what he sees. 'My arm is back, but how?' He looks at her and sees she is looking at him with a goofy smile on her face. 'It must have been her.' This is when he realizes the position they are in. He is laying completely on top of her and her hands are on his chest. His instincts begin to take over (I'm not talking about the demon one's either). His eyes and markings grow darker. He can feel himself harden with need. Johanna notices this and her breath quickens as she stares into his eyes. Something drives her to lightly scrape her nails across his chest. A low growling sound escapes his throat. She smiles at his reaction and places a kiss in the middle of his chest. Sesshomaru can't believe what she is doing to him. He can't take it anymore. He uses a hand to pull her head back crushes his mouth against hers. She moans into his making him grind hips into her.

Johanna can't think straight so she allows her instincts to take over. She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her hands in his hair sending tremors through his body. As his mouth leaves her mouth and starts a path down her throat, he uses one of his hands to open her top.

Suddenly the door to the dojo opens and Rin walks in. She stops at the sight of Johanna and Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing?"

Sesshomaru stiffens on top of Johanna and swears under his breath. He can't believe he lost control and with a hanyou no less. He looks down to see if her chest is visible to Rin. A sense of relief passes through him but is quickly replaced by anger again. He looks down to see Johanna fixing her top and can smell her anger. He waits until she is finished before he gets up without bothering to help her.

She also gets up and goes to put the daggers back. She notices the one that was in her kimono is missing. She looks around and sees it lying next to Rin. Johanna remembers Rin's question and decides to answer before Sesshomaru afraid of what he might say. "We were training when I tripped and grabbed Lord Sesshomaru. I pulled him down with me and we were about to get up when you came." As she passes him she sees a look of surprise on his face before it is quickly replaced with his emotionless mask. She grabs when hand with one hand then picks up the dagger with the other. She turns around and looks him straight in the eye before she throws the dagger at him. Of course he catches it. Johanna smiles and looks down at Rin. "I heard something about a garden earlier. Would you like to show it to me?"

"Yes, come. It's this way." Rin pulls her hand and with that they leave Sesshomaru alone.


	10. The gang comes for a visit

Author's note: I really do apologize for the long. Thank you to all those who have given me a review. I apologize ahead of time if the time is a little off. I decided to change Jaken's trasveling time to a week. So that Sesshomaru and Johanna could have a little more time together.

Oh yeah. I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 10- The Gang comes for a visit

It takes three days for Jaken to reach the village. He soon finds himself facing the gang ready for battle.

"Where's my brother," growls Inuyasha.

"I do not wish to fight. I am only here to deliver a message from your brother. He says that he has the girl and you will get her back when she has finished training." Jaken turns to leave.

Kagome lowers her bow and arrow. "What do you mean after she finishes training?"

"I was to deliver a message and I did. Now I must leave." Jaken says over his shoulder as he walks away.

"Why you little-." Inuyasha is about to go after him when Miroku grabs his shoulder causing him to stop. He looks at Miroku. "What did you do that for?"

"If few follow him maybe he can take us to Johanna. It would be a lot faster and easier than looking for her on our own." Miroku pauses as he continues to watch Jaken until he disappears. "We must hurry. Kagome, hurry and grab the bag you brought back for Johanna. We can't show up empty handed."

"Okay." She quickly grabs Johanna's bag and informs Kaede of what is happening. "I'm ready."

"Let's go." Inuyasha lets Kagome climb on his back. "You better be right monk or I'm gonna get seriously pissed." This causes Miroku to gulp.

It doesn't take long for them to locate Jaken in the skies riding Ah-Un. They continue to follow him for hours until he finally lands when the sun is setting. They all decide to make camp far enough from Jaken to keep an eye on him and not be detected. Kagome waits until everyone else has eaten and has gone to sleep before putting her plan into action. She slips out of the sleeping bag careful not to wake up Shippo, grabs a bag of chips and heads for the tree Inuyasha is keeping watch in.

"Inuyasha." She loudly whispers when she reaches the base of the tree.

He looks down at her. "What do you want?"

She takes a deep breath praying Inuyasha can't hear how hard her heart is pounding. All she wants to do is spend some time alone with him. "Since you didn't come down to get something to eat I thought I'd bring you something."

Inuyasha continues to look at her for a second before jumping down from the branch he is sit ting on. He quickly wraps his arms around Kagome and jumps back on the branch. It happened so fast she barely has time to comprehend what's going on. He straddles the branch and places her sideways in between his legs.

'Wow. This was easier than I thought,' Kagome thinks. Not wanting to ruin the moment by asking any questions she opens the chips and offers them to him. He only eats a few before declining the rest. She looks at him confused. 'When has Inuyasha ever turned down chips?' "Inuyasha is there something wrong?"

He looks at her and the look in his eyes makes her heart rate increase. "No. Nothing is wrong. It's just that I've been thinking a lot lately. You've been by my side for two years now. I remember that I used to hate you at first because you looked just like Kikyo and I thought you were just like her." Kagome is about to say something, but he stops her by putting a finger on her lips. "It took me a while to realize you are nothing like her. You are Kagome and because of that I love you."

Kagome gasps and it takes a moment for what his confession to settle in. She begins to cry and tightly wraps her arms around him. "I love you, too," she sobs into him. He wraps his arms around her and tightens them around her. This is how they stayed for the rest of the night.

Right before dawn Inuyasha gently shakes her awake and tells her they have to get ready to leave before Jaken awakens. He helps her down the tree and they at the camp to find everyone looking at them with knowing looks.

Inuyasha looks at Miroku. "What's with the look monk?"

Miroku has a silly grin on his face. "Nothing at all, Inuyasha. Nothing at all."

Deciding It best to change the subject, Sango clears her throat. "Don't you guys think it's time to get back to following Jaken?"

Everyone agrees and quickly gathers their things. Lucky for them Jaken has just awakened and is climbing on Ah-Un's back as they approach his camp. They continue to follow him for the next three days until a large palace comes into view. They watch from the surrounding forest edge as Jaken lands inside the palace gates.

"It's been a long time since I last saw this place," Inuyasha says.

Kagome turns to look at him. "You've been here before?"

"Yeah this is where I lived until my mother died." Inuyasha never looks at her. He just continues to stare at the palace.

She is about say something when she hears a voice coming from inside the gates. She quickly turns her head and listens harder.

Inuyasha notices this and asks what's wrong.

"I thought I just heard Johanna's voice." She continues to listen for another chance to identify the voice. She doesn't have to wait long. She hears the voice saying, "Come here Rin."

"I'm almost positive that is Johanna's voice." She runs out of the woods and through the gate one of the servants accidentally left open. The gang follows her in. The sight that meets their eyes makes them stop.

"Come here Rin." Johanna prepares for impact as she watches Rin run full speed toward her. She senses someone by the gates and turns to look. She is shocked to see Kagome and the gang standing there watching her. Johanna is so distracted she gets knocked on her rear when Rin finally slams into her.

"Johanna," Kagome yells as she runs towards her. "Are you okay?"

Johanna sits up with Rin in her arms. She is still a bit surprised by their presence. "Yeah. How did you find me?"

"We followed Jaken here." Kagome looks at Rin. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Rin and she is Sesshomaru's ward."

"Ward?" Everyone behind Johanna says at once.

Inuyasha walks up besides Kagome. "You've got to be kidding me. How can she be Sesshomaru's ward? He hates humans."

"I don't know. She just is. Rin I need you to get up I need to stand." When Rin gets off her lap, Johanna stands and winces from the soreness of her body. 'He was harder on me today than usual. I guess he is still angry about his loss of control,' she thinks. "Let's go ahead inside before he comes back." She winces as she begins to walk.

Sango doesn't miss it. "Is something wrong?

Johanna smiles. "No. I'm just a little sore from the training I had earlier." She grabs a hold of Rin's hand and leads the way inside. "I just wish I had some of my own clothes. Sure these are great for training, but they aren't made everyday where."

"Oh. I completely forgot." Kagome holds out the duffel bag she had brought. "These are a few things I was able to get the last I went home."

"Thanks. I'll look through it later. Let's go to the sitting room." When they get to the door of the sitting room, Johanna stops outside and instructs a servant to bring food and drinks. She enters first and takes the seat closest to the door. Rin sits next to her and watches as everyone takes their seats. When Inuyasha looks at her she ducks behind Johanna who laughs at this. "It's okay Rin. They won't hurt you because they are my friends. You want to know something else. You see that guy right there. The one with the silver hair." She points at Inuyasha.

"Yes." Rin nods.

Johanna lowers her voice to a whisper. "That's Sesshomaru's younger brother."

"Wow." Rin's eyes widen and she runs and plops herself into Inuyasha's lap. "Are you really Lord Sesshomaru's brother?" she asks in a whisper.

"Yeah," he says still a little surprised at her willingness to jump into his lap.

"That must mean you are very strong just like him."

"Yeah," he responds, still too stunned to say anything else.

Rin starts giggling like she just learned about some very classified information.

Johanna is laughing when she begins to think about her own brother who died five years before. She stops smiling when she thinks about why he died. Before she can get too deep in thought Kagome asks her a question. Johanna shakes her head clearing her mind. "What did you say?"

"I was asking you what you were thinking about. Your face just looked so sad all of a sudden."

Before she can respond, she feels Sesshomaru's presence entering the castle gates. In less than ten seconds the door to the room slams open and enters the lord of the castle. He looks around the room at everyone then settles his gaze on Inuyasha. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growls.

Inuyasha gently hands Rin over to Kagome and stands. "Why is it any of your business?"

Both of them are standing in a fighting stance, but before anything can happen Johanna jumps up between them with the thoughts of her brother still fresh in her mind. "Both of you need to quit acting like little children. You are both old enough to sit down and settle your differences." She begins to cry. "Because one day something may happen to one of you and the other has to live his life with a guilty conscience and regret in his heart like me." She turns and runs from the room before any one can recover from the shock of what just happened.

'What the hell just happened?' Sesshomaru thinks as he stares at the opened door. He turns around to face everyone. 'I don't have time for this.'

"You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" He looks straight at Inuyasha and watches as he gently places Rin in Kagome's lap. "Rin come here."

Rin folds here arms and squirms deeper into Kagome's lap. "No because you made Miss Johanna cry."

He gets even angrier at the obvious influence Johanna has on Rin. He sits on the pillow she was sitting on as her scent invades his senses. "Will someone answer my question?" he demands in a growl.

Kagome grabs Inuyasha's sleeve and pulls him back down. She smiles at Sesshomaru and bows her head. "I am truly sorry for the intrusion. I just wanted to make sure Johanna is okay and to bring her a few things."

Sesshomaru looks down at his side at the bag trying to gather his thoughts. 'Why do I feel a little guilty over upsetting her?' He is still kind of irritated over Rin going against him which he didn't think would ever happen. He finally comes to a decision much to his dislike. "You can stay here as long as Johanna wants you to. I will send a servant in to show you to your rooms." He gets up to leave. He is stopped by Kagome's voice.

"Can I go see Johanna now to make sure she is okay?"

He thinks about it for only a second. "No. I will bring her the bag because I must speak to her about something." He doesn't go straight to Johanna's instead he goes into his study and sits by the window. 'What is this human doing to me? I was even nice to my brother because of her.' He shakes his head at the unbelievable. He watches as the sun sets. In the darkening horizon he spots Inuyasha sitting by the pond in the gardens and is suddenly struck by an idea.

He makes his way to the pond and comes to a stop behind Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I need to speak to you for a moment."

"Sure." Inuyasha scoots over on the bench he is on to make room for Sesshomaru. He is surprised by his brother's actions, but is more curious of what Sesshomaru wants to talk about. He continues to watch the fireflies flying over the pond until his brother speaks.

"Little brother, when was it that you discovered you had….strong feelings towards the dead priestess?" Sesshomaru continues to look out at the pond as he speaks.

Inuyasha thinks about his words carefully. "My feelings slowly grew for her. I thought I was really in love with her, but it wasn't until I met Kagome that I found out what true love is. It bothers when she goes back home for longer periods of time and I can't help, but feel happy when she's around me. She doesn't ask me to change who I am. She loves me for the person I am, half-demon and all. Plus, she never tries to kill me on promise." Inuyasha has to smile. He stands when he gets a certain urge to visit Kagome. "Don't worry big brother you will know when you are truly in love." With that said, he leaves Sesshomaru alone to ponder his thoughts.

Please review!

Remind to edit Chapter nine.

A little hint….Naraku pops back up in the next chapter.


	11. Sesshomaru proposessort of

Disclaimer: I don't own or make any money from Inuyasha. This song isn't mine either. It belongs to Disney from Anastasia.

I can't believe how long it's been since the last time I've posted a chapter. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and I will try my best to post chapters up faster. Please review.

Thanks to my Bets Brittany for helping me out with this chapter.

Ch. 11- Sesshomaru proposes - sort of

Naraku's Castle

"So the elder dog demon thinks he might be in love." Naraku watches through Kanna's mirror as Inuyasha leaves the garden. "Who would I be if I didn't use this situation to my advantage. Kagura!"

"Yes Naraku," she says as she kneels before him.

"I want you to deliver a message to Sesshomaru." He smirks as his vile mind begins this new turn of events unfold before is eyes. "Tell him he is more like his father than he realized. Now go!"

Kagura nods and quickly leaves. 'I hope those dogs kill you soon, so that I can be free,' she thinks as she flies off on her giant feather.

Sesshomaru's Castle

Sesshomaru stays in the garden a little while longer contemplating what Inuyasha told him. But before he can get too deep in his thoughts he decides to go inside so he can say good night to Rin before she falls asleep. One time he forgot and she distanced herself for three days. She didn't even look at him.

Halfway down the hall from his destination his senses started to pick up singing. It was coming from Rin's room. He gently sniffs the air. 'Johanna.' When he reaches the room he finds the door to the room is open. He sees Rin sleeping with her head in Johanna's lap as she sings to her. He stands there not saying a thing wanting to hear more of the song.

She strokes Rin hair while singing softly:

Dancing bears, painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully across my memories

She looks up to see Sesshomaru standing there, but continues singing as if he isn't:

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully across my memories

Far away long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used know

Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a

December

Sesshomaru watches as she gently lays Rin down on her futon. He takes this time to collect himself so she can't see how her singing had affected him. She quietly made her way to the door and entered the hall as he shut the door behind her. "I was walking by when I heard her crying," Johanna says as she turns to him, feeling some need to explain herself. "When I asked what was wrong she said you hadn't came to tuck her in. I asked if I could do it, but she was set on you until I told her I would sing her the song my mom used to sing to me when I was little."

"I see. Meet me in my study. You have five minutes," he says then turns and walked away.

She stood there watching his retreating back. 'What's his problem? Always acting like he got a stick up his ass or something.' She thinks to herself. '"Meet me in my study." Last time I checked he wasn't my dad. Bastard, but one hot bastard.' She can't really remember where his study was located, but luckily for her a servant was nearby and led the way. Before she can even knock the door is opened by an irritated little green demon. 'I still think he's ugly.'

"Hurry up. You can't keep the master waiting," Jaken says and walks away without bothering to see if she follows. Johanna has the strongest urge to kick the little toad over and stomp him into the ground, but decides against it. She follows him into the study to find Sesshomaru standing looking out of a window behind his desk. She has been in here maybe twice, but the size of it and the number of books on the shelves never cease to amaze her. The room itself had to be 30ft. by 30ft. with floor to ceiling bookcases. From just a glance you can tell some of the books were very old. The bookcases are interrupted ever so often by large floor to ceiling windows displaying the starless night sky.

One of the things that always fascinates her is the breathtakingly beautiful fireplace in the wall directly across from the entrance, but it isn't really the fireplace that has her attention. It's whats above it that makes her breath catch in her throat. It is the mural depicting the final battle in the war of the demons which is carved out of the same stone as the fireplace. It shows Sesshomaru in his full demon form facing off against a large group of demons. Johanna can't seem to take her eyes away from it. Whoever created this masterpiece knew how to make one feel the power radiating off the great lord. You can also see the hate, fear, despair, and hope of a quick death on the demons' faces.

Sesshomaru can sense the awe coming off her in waves as she surveyed the room and smirked. It's amused him at how such simple things could amaze humans as a room full of books, but he knows that it's the mural above the fireplace that has attention. Jaken had had it made for him to express his gratitude for having the great dog demon save his life. At times it still amazes him how real it seems. Jaken's mumbling brings him back to the reason he has her there in the first place. "Jaken leave us," he says as he goes to sit Indian style behind his desk.

"But Master-." He stops when Sesshomaru gives him that 'Do not defy me' stare. "Yes Master." He then quickly scurries out of the room.

By this time Johanna has already taken a seat in front of his desk and goes back to wondering what she is doing here. 'I guess the only way to find out is to ask.' "Why am -"

"The miko brought that for you," he says before she can finish her question and points to her right where the bag is sitting three feet away. Thinking that is it she begins to get up, but the next words out of his mouth made her stop. "Why were you crying earlier when me and my brother were fighting?"

He watches as her violet eyes widen slightly. She can't believe what he is asking her. She hasn't even told Kagome about this. 'I guess it'll be easier to tell him since I really don't give a damn what he thinks of me...I think.' She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves while he waits patiently for her to begin.

She looks out the window. "I used to have an older brother." Sesshomaru is about to ask what she meant by used to, but doesn't knowing she might not want continue if he interrupts. "He was from my dad's first marriage. His mom just up and left one day without a word when he was two. His dad married our mom two years later and a year later I was born. He never felt like he belonged, and I never knew why. We always did stuff together since we were close. We always argued, but that's plain old sibling rivalry. It wasn't until I was fifteen that I realized just how much he was damaged by the leaving of his mom. He had come home from college to visit for a few days.

One night Mom and Dad went out and left Caden in charge. He wouldn't let me go out with my friends so I went to my room and sneaked out of the house. He went to check on me while I was gone and got mad. When I got back we started arguing and before I could stop myself I told him that he couldn't tell me what to do since he wasn't my real brother."

She bowed her head until her bangs covered her eyes and balled her hands into fists in her lap. Sesshomaru sits silently waiting for her continue. "I regretted it the moment it left my mouth, but it was nothing compared to the way the look on his face made me feel. My heart broke over and over. I tried to apologize, but he just shook his head and went upstairs to his room. I sat down on the floor and started crying. My parents came home soon after and I told them everything that had happened. They went and knocked on his door, when he didn't answer they thought it was best to leave him a lone for the night and he'll be better in the morning. Well morning came and he didn't answer his door. My dad got worried and busted down the door to find my brother had hung himself from the ceiling."

Sesshomaru can smell the salt from the tears rolling down her cheeks. "For weeks I blamed myself until I had the courage to go into his room. I sat down on the edge of his bed and hugged one of his pillows to me. I didn't think I would be able to cry anymore but I did. After a while I noticed something red sticking from under his nightstand, it was a journal addressed to me. I must have stared at it for hours before I opened it up and started reading it. Apparently his mother had started calling him while he was at college. Blaming him for ruining her life and causing her to drink and do drugs. He never told any of us about this because he didn't want any of us to worry, but I guess he couldn't handle it all by himself." Johanna sniffs and wipes her tears away with the sleeves of her kimono taking deep breaths. She actually felt better talking about it to someone who wasn't so close to it. She looked up to see him staring at her.

Sesshomaru heart stops at the vision before him. The moonlight shining through the window highlights the golden steaks in her hair and illuminates the purples in her eyes. He wants to do nothing more than go to her and make her moan his name.

'You know you want her.' his youkai butts in.

'No I don't.'

'Denial does not befit you my Lord.'

'Shut up and leave me alone.'

While he is having this conversation within himself he doesn't notice Johanna easing closer to the desk looking worried. The closer she got the more she remembered about the last time they kissed and how she wanted to do it again.

'I can't do that since I am your Youkai and am not afraid to follow my instincts.'

'I am not afraid of anything.'

'By the look of things, I won't have to do much.'

'What?' Sesshomaru is beginning to get confused by his inner demon.

'See for yourself,' the inner demon says and snickers.

Sesshomaru snaps out of it in time to see Johanna's face a few inches away from his. The scent of vanilla invading his senses causing him to take a deep whiff. Before he can do something stupid he asks, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" That causes her to jump back and blush profusely. "I-I was j-just making sure you were okay because you were staring at me with a strange look on your face. I kept calling your name, but you didn't answer me."

He took a couple of deep breaths to calm his racing hormones. He decides to get to the last reason he asked her to his study so he can get away from her quickly. "The main reason I asked you here concerns Rin."

She sits up straighter at the mention of the little girl she has come to care for deeply. "Has something happened to her?"

He is quite pleased with her worry for the girl. 'I have made the right decision.' "Nothing has happened to her. This concerns her future and your part in it. Soon she will begin to change and will need a female's guidance to help her through these changes." She just sits there waiting for him to continue. "That's why in two weeks time, at the end of mating season, we will mate."

It takes a few seconds for it all to sink into her brain. It isn't the fact that he _told_ her they are going to be mates, but the way he said it like it was simple as deciding to switch shampoos. Does he not realize how life altering something like this is? A body can't just up and change without some time to adjust! And who does he think he is just to _order_ me to mate him!? Taking a few deep breaths to calm her thoughts, she pauses before asking, "So you just took it upon yourself to decide that I was going to mate you? I love Rin just as much as anyone, but that doesn't mean I have to mate you to take care of her I would gladly do it. All you had to do was ask."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't ask; I command. I don't want to have to worry if your blood has been spilled over my castle while I've gone away. When we mate everyone will know you are mine and won't dare lift a finger to you in any harmful way."

Johanna stares at him in disbelief. 'Something is definitely wrong with this man, demon, whatever.' This is her life he is talking about. "Can I have some time to think about this? I mean this is a life altering decision."

Sesshomaru stares at her like she has grown a second head. No one has ever opposed what he commands unless they wanted to die. What he says goes: simple as that. He thinks for a moment then decides to let her have her way for a little while because in the end she won't be able to resist when she goes into heat. "I will allow you one week to come to a decision. I will have your answer the night before the mating season begins. You are dismissed."

Johanna is so shocked she just nods her head and leaves the room quietly. Luckily (again) for her a servant is outside the study waiting to escort her to her room. After she arrived, it didn't take long for her to change and climb under the sheets on the futon. The last thought to pass through her mind before sleep claimed her was, 'What the hell just happened?'

Johanna's Dream

Moans and growls can be heard coming from her bedchamber. Skin on skin was all she could think. Both covered in a thin layer of sweat about to reach that point of exquisite ecstasy. She saw white hair fall upon her chest. Beautiful golden eyes stared down at her. Sesshomaru!_ He is holding her hands above her head, fingers intertwined. With one final thrust he sinks his fangs in the skin between her neck and shoulder. She hisses at the pain and does the same to him._

Sesshomaru! 

End of Dream

Johanna awakens with a jolt and is covered in a thin layer of sweat. "What the hell is going on here?" she whispers to herself as she tries to calm her erratic beating heart. The dream keeps replaying in her head not letting her sleep for the rest of night. When it came time to get up she is slightly, shall we say, cranky from the lack of sleep.

She quickly dresses in a tank top and sweatpants for the morning practice. 'I better hurry before comes after me. I glad Kagome thought to buy me some more sport bras. I couldn't breathe in that stuff they had me in,' she thinks on the way to the dojo. She arrives to find everyone sitting along a wall. But Sesshomaru was standing in the middle of the room.

"Good morning Johanna. I see you are wearing some of the things I bought," Kagome says from her spot by Inuyasha. "I hope you like them. I went by what you had in your bag and tried to buy exactly the same thing."

"Yes Kagome. Thanks. They are very comfortable and better to train in, too." She gives the miko a quick hug. "What are you guys doing here?"

It was Miroku who was the first to speak up. "We were just curious as to what kind of training you do."

"Well I guess I better get started. Talk to you guys later," she says after hearing an impatient growl coming from Sesshomaru. Walking over to the weapons wall she picks up a katana. It is Sesshomaru's idea to gradually move towards a sword. Even though she prefers her daggers, Johanna is beginning to like the feel of the katana in her hand. Better for hand-to-hand combat than her daggers.

She moves into the middle of the room and they bow to each other. Johanna attacks first and as usual he neatly dodges it, but if she stays calm she can slightly sense his next move. She quickly turns around and they meet each other head on. The sounds of blade against blade and their heartbeats are the only sounds coming from the room. It's a good while before he is able to knock the katana out of her hand. This causes her to stumble and Sesshomaru takes this opportunity to kick her in the stomach knocking her across the room into a wall.

She hits the wall hard then falls to the floor on her hands and knees. Johanna stays like this for a good minute before Kagome decides that she needs help, but before she can get up Inuyasha stops her. "What are you doing Inuyasha? She needs help."

He sniffs the air. "She's changed again."

At that moment Johanna lifts her head up. Her eyes are blood red and red jagged purple slash marks have appeared on her neck. A low growl emits from within her throat causing the hairs on everyone's necks to stand. She lunges towards Sesshomaru, but instead of moving to knock her unconscious like last time he decides to see just how strong she is in this form. He notices her speed has increased and that she is only attacking him. They continue to play a game of tag for about another five minutes before Sesshomaru gets bored and does the next best thing to knocking her out.

He kisses her smack dab on the lips and uses the rest of his body to pin her down. She struggles at first, but starts returning the kiss whole-heartedly, moaning into his mouth. Not being able to help himself he lightly trails his left hand down her side gently squeezing her hip making her gasp. He is broken out of his trance by a cough coming from across the room. Fighting against his youkai that is howling for release, he breaks the kiss and quickly moves away from Johanna leaving her laying on the floor.

It takes a few moments for her to gain her senses after being kissed senseless by the demon lord. She is still trying to figure out how she went from being slammed into a wall to being kissed by Sesshomaru on the floor when Kagome kneels next to her. "How do you feel?" Kagome asks her.

She thinks about it for a moment. "A little strange, but mostly confused. What exactly happened?" She is able to sit up with Kagome's help. She looks around the room to see Sesshomaru standing all the way across the room leaning against the wall looking everywhere, but at her.

Inuyasha stands next to Kagome. " You changed again when Sesshomaru knocked you in to the wall. After that you guys fought for a while before he pinned you to the floor and kissed you." Inuyasha's mind sill couldn't wrap around the fact that his elder brother had the hots for the other half-demon.

After hearing this Johanna decides this is the best time if any to have a talk with Sesshomaru. "Hey you guys can you excuse us I need to talk to Sesshomaru alone."

She looks at Kagome and Sango hoping at least they will see the pleading look in her eyes and see how important this is to her. Taking the hit the exterminator and miko began to usher everyone out of the room. "There's nothing to see here. Get a move on. Give them some privacy." Despite the grumbling and the reluctance to leave, it didn't take long for the two to clear the room.

Johanna stands up to confront Sesshomaru, but before she can even say a word he starts to walk out of the room. "Where do you think you're going? I need to talk to you."

He stops, but doesn't look at her. "We are going to the gardens unless you want prying ears listening to the whole conversation." What he doesn't say is that he can't take being in the enclosed space alone with her while his youkai is screaming for him to take her.

"Point taken." She follows him through the castle and out into the gardens. No matter how many times she sees it the sight always amazes her. All of the brilliant colors and smells that seem to compliment each other. Most of them she had never even seen before. Even though he doesn't show it, he is quite pleased with the look of amazement on her face.

They kept going until they reached a grove of trees that kept them hidden from any eyes, but within hearing distance just in case. He abruptly stops causing her to run into his back. Sesshomaru doesn't apologize or move. Johanna opts for leaning against a nearby tree. "What is so important that you wish to speak with this Sesshomaru alone?"

"Well..." she begins while nervously thrumming her fingers on her thighs. "I want to talk about last night. Why do I have to mate you and in two weeks? That seems a little soon for me. I mean we just met. Why is it so important that we mate? Can't you find another demon to mate with?"

She doesn't realize that he has been staring at her the entire time she is talking, and slowly making his way towards her until he is a foot away. She looked up and her eyes widened at the close proximity of the demon lord." You want to know why it is so important that we mate in two weeks? Fine. This Sesshomaru will show you."

"Show mmophh" Johanna is cut off by Sesshomaru's lips attacking hers in a passionate kiss stealing her breath away. He takes this chance to further muddle her brain by placing one of his legs in between hers and rubbing his thigh against her crotch. She gasps letting him slip his tongue in to her mouth. It isn't long before their tongues are dueling and she is grinding herself into him. She breaks the kiss to moan and he nibbles on her neck. "You feel this," he whispers against her neck.

"The fire in your veins. The very urge to be with someone in the most basic need." He cups one of her breasts with his hand. "This is how you will feel for seven days. Seven days of pure hell. My youkai has accepted you as it's mate and will not accept another." He is about to assault the hanyou more when a putrid scent hits his nostrils causing him to freeze. He sniffs the air recognizing the scent.

"Kagura."

Thank you all for reading my story. I know it's been a long time since the last time I posted and I apologize for the wait. I would like to thank those who have reviewed and hope many of you will also review.I would like toi know what you want to happen next. Thanks again for reading. -mihoshi


	12. Johanna's Decision

A/N: I really do apologize for taking so long to post another chapter. I really hope all of you enjoy this. Please review it would be very much appreciated. Oh yeah Sesshy is gonna be a little OOC in this chapter, but when is he not in fanfics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha because if I did Naraku would have died a long time ago.

Chapter 12- Johanna's Decision

Johanna lets out a low whimper at the loss of body heat, but is snapped out of her lust filled haze by a dangerous sounding growl resonating from Sesshomaru's throat. It doesn't take long for her to catch the scent of Kagura, the one who attacked and tried to kidnap her. She jumps away from the tree and follows Sesshomaru from the gardens to the front gates. The sight before them makes her eyes widen in shock then narrow in hatred. Kagura is on her leaf floating in the air merciless killing demon guard after demon guard. Bodies are littered all over the place. Some still breathing others already passed onto the afterlife.

Sesshomaru notices another group of guards about to attack and stops them before they can get themselves brutally killed. Sesshomaru looks up to see Kagura looking at them with a strange look in her eyes fighting the urge to kill her on the spot. 'What is she thinking,' he wonders to himself. He steps towards the wind sorceress and asks, "What do you think you are doing on my lands?"

Smirking, Kagura lowers her feather slightly towards the couple staring at her with hate in their eyes. 'These will be the two who defeat Naraku. I can feel it. Even if I don't get my heart, as long as Kanna is safe I will be happy,' she thinks to herself. Chuckling evilly she delivers the message from Naraku, "My _dear_ master would like me to deliver a message to the _great_ Lord Sesshomaru." She watches as he turns away.

"I refuse to hear anything from that filthy hanyou. Nothing he says is worth this Sesshomaru listening to." He begins walking towards the castle, but doesn't make it far before Kagura's next words stop him dead in his tracks.

"You are becoming just like your father," she says as the smirk grows on her face. "Who would believe that the great lord of the western lands would fall for a -" She jumps out of the way just barely avoiding being hit by Sesshomaru's poisonous claws. 'Yes that's it. That's what I want to see you when you destroy that disgusting bastard.'

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as he strikes again at Kagura, but she is already retreating high into the air. "I see you are not in a good mood. I'll be back when you are in a more appropriate mood for company." She quickly disappears leaving a very pissed off full-demon and a confused half-demon alone in a yard full of injured guards. Sesshomaru's youkai is screaming for him to go after her, but he knows he must stay to make sure the ones who serve him are properly taken care of.

Johanna watches as the poison dissipates and his claws recede slightly. She has enough common sense not to ask him any of the questions racing through her head at the moment. She watches as he gives orders to the uninjured soldiers. Some are to take the injured to the healers, others are to identify the dead and prepare them for burial, and the rest are dispatched to their posts throughout the land. She can see that he takes care of all those who serve him, maybe even cares.

Sesshomaru can feel Johanna's eyes on his back watching him . He is surprised to say the least that she has yet to ask any questions which he knows she has plenty of. The one thing she doesn't know about is he will be the one to go to the deceased's families to let them know of their deaths. It is his duty and only the right thing to do since they gave their lives to protect his lands. He watches as ever so slowly the courtyard is emptied, his hate for the disgusting hanyou and its incarnation growing. 'What is he up to?' he contemplates as the courtyard is finally clear of the bodies. When he doesn't feel her watching him anymore he senses her walking towards the castle.

She figures the only way she will be able to figure out what Kagura meant is to ask Inuyasha or one of the others. She is so engrossed in her thoughts she doesn't notice the dog demon until he has his arms wrapped around her waist. Before she knows it she is leaning back to him, moaning as he licks and nibbles on her neck. He whispers into her ear, "This is to remind you of what is to come in a week." He abruptly let's her go and disappears in only a way he can leaving behind a very aroused and pissed off female hanyou.

Johanna lets out a frustrated growl and stomps the rest of the way to the castle. As she enters the castle and makes her way to her room, everyone moves out of her way knowing it is not a good idea to cross paths with her at the moment. You don't have to be a demon to know this since Kagome is about to stop and ask her question, but sees the look on her face and thinks better of it. Johanna storms past her in to her room and slams the door. It isn't long before she begins pacing the room. She knows she will have to apologize to Kagome later, but right now her mind is a mess. She doesn't know what she should me worried about: Naraku or Sesshomaru. She still didn't know why this Naraku guy wants her, but from all she gathered it isn't for anything good. On the other hand she knows exactly what he wants from her. He wants to mate with him. She knows he has physical attraction towards her, but doesn't know if he holds any true feelings for her. Her head is beginning to hurt from thinking too much so she decides to lay down and takes a nap.

Sesshomaru sits behind his desk in his study. He has just come back from informing the families of their loved ones' deaths. He tries greatly to read the scroll in font of him, but he can't keep his mind off what happened in the garden. 'Why do I keep losing control like that? I am a great and powerful demon known for staying in control. Whenever I'm around her my mind shuts down and my body takes over.' Becoming frustrated he slams his fist on his desk disturbing many of it's occupants.

This is when his common sense decides to take part in the conversation. 'It's because she is the least annoying female you have met in a long doesn't hae even though she might be slightly pissed at you at the moment, but you can tell she cares for you deeply.'

Sesshomaru can't believe how right that all sounded. "Must you sound so sure of yourself,' he mumbles out loud. Good thing he is alone.

'Why yes. For I am a part of you afterall. Now be a good boy and go get your mate or else.' :"Or else what?"

'I will take control of your body when you are sleep and fix you up like the beautiful woman that you are. Then I will parade you in front of everyone in the castle.' His face pales slightly. "Fine fine. I'm going." 'Good boy.'

The sun has already set when Johanna awakens. She looks around to try to find what woke her up. It doesn't take long for her to find out the source is her stomach growling. She missed lunch when she went into the gardens with Sesshomaru and has slept through wnders if they are any leftovers and leaves her room to find the kitchens. She arrives to find no one other than the one person/demon she wants to see at the moment. Inuyasha is sitting at a table with a platter of roasted boar in front of him."Do you plan on eating all that by yourself?" She sits on the stool next to him adn reaches over to snatch a piece of meat.

Inuyasha is surprised that he didn't sense Johanna coming in until she spoke, but he knows it is because he was deep in thought. "No you can have some. I was just to nervous to eat at dinner," he says as he moves the platter over so she can have better access. 'Maybe she'll know of a way I can ask Kagome to mate with me,' he thinks to himself as he watches her out of the corner of his eye. Ever since they both declared their love for each other that's all he has been thinking about. He knows what is to come during mating season and wants to prepare her. He also wants to know exactly what happened outside earlier. Inuyasha was about to go outside when he smelled Kagura's scent, but stopped short when he could feel Sesshomaru's anger and hate coming off of him in waves. He might not be the brightest one in the bunch, but he really hadn't felt like getting his ass kicked by Sesshomaru today. He is brought out of his thoughts again by the only other occupant of the kitchen calling his name. "What?"

"Is something wrong? I've called your name five times." She has been trying to get his attention so she can begin her questions. "Anyways, there are a few things I want to ask you about."

"Good because I have a few of my own I wanna ask you." Inuyasha wonders about what she might want to ask him. He pretty much figures it has something to do with his brother since he can smell his scent all over her. "You go first."

"Okay. My first question is why is everyone so pissed at this Naraku. According to Sesshomaru he is the one who sent Kagura after me." She reaches over to grab a pitcher of water and two glasses pouring them each a cup. She takes a sip waiting for him to begin.

"Hmmm, let's see. I really don't feel like going into all the details so I'm just gonna give you the short version, okay?" He continues after he sees her nod her head. I used to think I loved another miko before Kgome, but Naraku deceived us both and I ended pinned to a tree for fifty years and she died. Miroku wants him dead because he put a curse on his grandfather and that's why he has the wind-tunnel. Sango wants him dead because he killed her whole village and has her brother under his possession. I guess that pretty much sums up everything without going into complete detail. What's your next question?"

Johanna almost misses his question since she is still trying to digest what he has told her. "Oh yeah. Maybe you can tell me what actually occurs during mating season. Sesshomaru keeps mentioning it, but he has yet to actually explain what takes place and it's starting to give me headache. I like to know what's about to happen so I can be prepared."

Inuyasha begins to think to himself for a minute trying to remember what he's heard about the mating season. "All I pretty much know is that it lasts a week and the demons use this as a chance to find their mates. Powerful demons like my brother gather potential mates and a babysitter as Kagome calls them to their castle for the whole seven days. I also know in some cases the demon has someone close to interview the prospects. I never really seen this happen so I 'm pretty much going by what I've heard, so I really don't know how much of this is true."

"That's okay. At least I know more than I did five minutes ago. It'll come in handy." She sticks a piece of meat in her mouth and chews for a few moments then swallows remembering Inuyasha saying he has questions for her as well. "Hey Inuyasha I thought you said you had to ask me something?"

Being the demon Inuyasha is he just comes right out and asks instead of beating around the bush like most would do. "I am thinking about asking Kagome to become my mate, but I don't know how to approach her. Sometimes she can be quite sensitive to the way that I can say things. Believe me, one time I tried to say something nice and she took it the wrong way. It took me half an hour to get myself out of the hole created by all the sit commands. If you can help me avoid that at any cost I will be forever in your debt."

Johanna looks into Inuyasha's eyes to make sure he is being sincere and telling the truth. She has become very protective of all her friends lately even those that might not consider her one of their friends. When she sees that he is being honest she begins to think. "Does she have any idea about your feelings toward her?"

"Yeah on the way here we told each other how we felt about the other."

She nods her head. "You're already off to a good start. First we need to think of a time and place. I think the gardens would be the perfect place and it has to be at night. There's just something romantic about being proposed to in the moonlight. Now the question is when do you plan on asking her the big question?"

He thinks about it for a moment and figures he better do it as soon as possible because he might not have the courage to do it later. "I guess tonight would be a better time than any."

"Let's see, we don't want it to get too late or she might already be asleep. How about I go find her and tell her to meet you in the gardens. That way you have time to calm your nerves and prepare yourself. I'm going to tell you now the best way to ask her is to come right out and say it." With this said, she leaves Inuyasha to gather his thoughts as she heads off to hunt down the miko.

Before she begins her search she decides to go to Rin's room to tell her goodnight. On the way there she peers out fo archway leading into one of the many courtyards ans sees Miroku and Sango cuddled under a tree looking at the moon. 'It looks like Inuyasha isn't the only one to gain a fiancee tonight,' she thinks to herself as she continues walking.

When she reaches Rin's bedroom she realizes she won't have to go look for her friend after all. She finds her sitting on the floor playing a game with the child. Johanna notices the look of joy on both of their faces and wonders if that will be her and Rin if she decides to mate with Sesshomaru. She clears her throat to get their attention. When Kagome turns to look at her she looks down at the floor in guilt remembering the way she acted towards the miko earlier.

Kagome senses her friend guilt and quickly goes over to her friend to give her a hug. "It's okay, Johanna. Everyone is allowed to have their bad days every now and then."

'So she thinks I just had a bad day,' Johanna thinks to herself as she hugs her back. 'If she only knew.' "Thank you , Kagome. I'm much better now and the reason I came to find you is Inuyasha wants to see you in the gardens. He said he needed to talk to you about something."

Kagome steps back from her friend with a surprised look on her face. "Do you know what he wants to talk to me about?"

"No I have no clue." She wants it to be a complete surprise and hopes Inuyasha will be able to go through with it. Her train of thought is broken by a cough coming from the other presence in the room she has temporarily forgotten. "You go ahead and meet Inuyasha while I play with Rin."

"Sure. I was teaching her how to play Candyland," she says as she turns to look at the little girl. "Right Rin?"

Rin nods her head. "Yes and this Rin is winning."

Johanna can't help, but smile. "Is that so. How about I play a game with you while Kagome goes to talk to Inuyasha then I'll tuck you in bed?" At the look on Rin's face she knows she has to add something to the deal so she says, "If you let me tuck you in after a game or two I'll tell you a really great story."

The little girl has a thoughtful look on her face before quickly agreeing to the terms. At this point Kagome quietly excuses herself from the room and Johanna takes the spot the miko previously occupied. "Well Rin shall we continue the game." Rin is able to con Johanna into playing five games before being tucked into bed. "Now how about that story." Rin nods her head eagerly waiting for the story to begin.

Johanna sits next to Rin with her back against the wall. "Let's see. There once was young girl named...Lina who had a very loving family. Despite this fact Lina always felt like she didn't belong unless she was around her older brother. He made her feel like she had a purpose in her family. Lina and her brother always did things together like ride their bikes and go to the mall, but that all ended one night not long after Lina had turned 14. Her brother was left to watch her and her siblings while her parents went out. Lina thought it would be a good idea for her to sneak out of the house and spend some time with her friends. What she didn't plan on was her brother going to her room to check on her and find her missing. When she came back later that night they got into a big fight and she said some things that she didn't mean, but they still hurt her brother. He stopped talking and went to his room. The next morning he was gone making Lina feel all alone."

Sesshomaru has just left his study and is standing outside of Rin's room. He had come to tuck Rin in for the night, but stops when he hears Johanna voice coming out of the room. She is telling his charge a story bout a young girl. It takes a few moments before he realizes that its about her.

"At least that's how she felt until she went to visit a friend, Kina, in a far away place. When she got their some amazing things happened. She met some of Kina's wonderful friends. he most amazing ones she met were the brother of Kina's boyfriend and his daughter. Lina never thought she would be able to care so deeply for two people she had just met. The guy never showed any emotion, but she knows he has some kind of feelings or he wouldn't have asked her to be his mate. When he asks Lina this she told him she had to think about it. It didn't take her as long as she thought for her come up with a decision." Johanna looks down to see Rin has fallen asleep this is also when she notices Sesshomaru's presence outside the door.

'I wonder how long he's been standing out there. Well I guess now is a better time than any,' she thinks as she makes her way towards the door. She opens the door to find Sesshomaru leaning against the wall directly across from the room's entrance. She slides the door close and takes in his appearance. He has his arms crossed and his eyes closed with his head lowered toward his chest. Even in this position he looks quite formidable. As she moves towards him he opens his eys and lifts his eyes.

Sesshomaru might look like he doesn't care on the outside, but on the inside he is just dying to know her decision. He watches Johanna walk toward him comes to a stop a few inches away. The dog demon feels a slight twitch in his nether regions as he feels the heat coming from her body. He fights the urge to run his hands through her strawberry blonde hair and pull her into a kiss. He is pulled out of his thoughts when he realizes she is calling his name. 'This Sesshomaru is behaving like a pup in it's first heat. I have better control than this.' "What do you want?"

"It's about time you answered," she growls. She has been calling his name for a good two minutes and was about pop him on the head. She notices how the light from the candles give his eyes a slight glow making them look even more beautiful. She shakes her head slowly trying to get rid of the lustful thoughts that has slipped into her head. "I was trying to tell you that I have come to a decision."

Sesshomaru raises one finely shaped eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"Well you arrogant asshole I was gonna say I'll mate you, but now I don't know if that's such a good idea." Her violet eyes darken slightly as she becomes frustrated at the Inuyoukai's silence. They stare at each other waiting to see who would be the first to break eye contact. Johanna is torn between anger and sadness at the fact that Sesshomaru has shown no reaction to her statement. Tired of dealing with this, she breaks the stare first by turning away, but is stopped by a firm hand on her arm. Before she can tell him to let go he has her pressed firmly against his chest and engaged in a asthma inducing kiss. Knowing the kiss won't last too much longer, Johanna decides to enjoy herself as much as possible. She teases him a little by slightly grinding her hips into his.

Sesshomaru moans into her mouth as she moves against his erection that seems to keep growing. He tightens his arms around her and spin her around until she is the one pressed against the wall. Without hesitation he quickly lifts her up making her wrap her legs around his waist. Never the one to be outdone he begins to repeatedly grind against her crotch making her break the kiss to gasp and release a low moan. He begins to suck on her neck and leave little bite marks. She runs her fingers through his hair holding his head against her neck. Johanna lets out a louder moan. Sesshomaru hears Rin waking up and knows he has to end his 'fun'. With his twisted little mind becomes up with the perfect way. He leans in towards her ear and whispers huskily, "For a virgin you act like a bitch in heat."

The next thing he knows she has slapped him and is walking down the corridor muttering something about men, hormones, and ruining the moment. He finishes straightening his clothes the moment Rin slides her door open. "Why are you up Rin?"

"Is someone yawn hurt Master Sesshomaru? I thought I heard someone moan in pain." The little girl says this while rubbing her eyes.

For once Sesshomaru is glad his charge is to young to uunderstand these things. "It was nothing Rin. Now go back tobed. You will need all of your rest. This next week everyone including you will be quite busy." He ushers her back into the room and tucks her into bed again.

"G'night Master yawn Sesshomaru," she says as she wiggles around a littl bit, getting comfortable. She instantly falls back to sleep.

He sits and watches her sleep for a few minutes before gently kissing her on th forehead and saying, "Goodnight my Rin." Quietly leaving her room, he heads to his study to begin making the proper preparations for the mating week. He isn't completely unaware that his brother is about to take a big turn in his life as well.

Inuyasha is gazing at the moon when Kagome finds him. She has to stop and stare at how beautiful he looks. The moonlight reflecting off of his silver hair giving him the look of an angel. As she takes a step forward he turns to her and smiles softly causing her heart to skip a beat. She continues to walk toward until they are about a foot apart. "Johanna said that you needed to see me Inuyasha. Is something wrong?"

"No, there's just something that I need to ask you. Come on. Let's sit." He grabs a hold of her hand and pulls her over to a nearby bench. He takes a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. "You know that the demon mating season is coming up soon right."

She nods her head not even noticing that he has taken their hands and entwined their fingers. He glances at her out of the corner of his eye. He turns his gae back towards the lake in front of them watching moon's reflection on the water. "I love you and I was...will you..oh forget this. I want you as my mate Kagome. You're gonna be my mate."

Kagome is so shocked she doesn't know what to say except for the word 'sit' does come to mind. She must have that 'look' on her face because his eyes suddenly go wide and he starts stuttering. "W-what I mean is will you be my mate." He takes a deep breath before saying the next word. "Please?"

Before he knows it she tackles him to the ground and wraps her arms tightly around his neck. "Yes yes I would gladly be your mate Inuyasha. Took you long enough.'

"Oh Kagome." He firmly wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her neck. More happy than he thought that he'd ever be knowing he has found his mate.

Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you really enjoyed this. I just realized that the last chapter was the first time that I described Johanna.

Please review!


	13. And so it begins

Ch. 13- And so it begins

Johanna can't believe how much work actually goes into preparing for mating season. It's only the first day and she already feels like she ran a cross country race. She is beginning to get irritated by half the things going on and if someone asks her about the color of anything any time soon, she will scream.

At the moment she is hiding in one of the smaller gardens on the east side of the castle. This is where Sango finds her in the evening right when the sun is about to set. She spots her sitting on the grass by a small pond with her legs pulled up and her head on her knees. The demon slayer slowly makes her way over and taps her on the shoulder startling the hanyou. Sango couldn't help, but let a small giggle pass her lips. "Did I scare you?"

The half demon only glances at the slayer before returning her sight to the pond. "I'm just thinking too hard I guess. Somebody could've stabbed me and I wouldn't have noticed."

"Can I sit with you?" She receives a pat on the ground as an invitation. After getting comfortable she turns to face Johanna. "You're not regretting your decision are you?"

The redhead lets out a sigh and looks up to the sky. "I'm not regretting anything. I'm in love with him. It's just that..."

"Just that what?" Sango waits patiently for an answer.

"I was wondering how my family will handle this. I miss them so much that I worry I will never see them again. My dad said that when the time came for me to get married he would be the one to walk me down the aisle. I'm just kind of sad knowing none of them will be here to take place in something so important in my life."

Sango wraps an arm around her shoulder. "It'll be okay. Your parents may be a little disappointed, but in the end I think they will be happy that you found someone you love and who feels he same in return. Now the question is are you happy?"

Johanna decides to think about it for a moment before answering. She is kind of surprised by Sango's claim that Sesshomaru has strong feelings for her. She knows that deep down Sesshomaru has to at least care for her a little bit to have asked her to be his mate. Then there's Rin. The little girl who has a way of worming herself into anyone's heart. It has even come to the point where Johanna already considers the little chatterbox hers. A small smile appears on her face at thought that they are already a family of sorts and the mating will only make it official. Turning to face the demon exterminator her smile grows as she answers, "I guess my answer is yes I'm happy. Very happy."

"Then your family won't have any problems if they are as loving and understanding as you say. As long as you are happy and feel that you have made the right decision then nothing else matters." Sango stands up and stretches causing a few joints to pop. She looks down at Johanna and holds out a hand. "Now that we got that out the way how about we go to Kagome's room. She says she has a surprise for us."

The redhead happily took the offered hand and they made their way back to the castle towards the miko's room. They are almost there when the door to the room slams open and a red clad half-demon stomps out and goes down the opposite hallway. Both girls look at each in confusion then turn back to see Kagome sticking her head out of the room following Inuyasha with her eyes until he turns a corner.

Johanna taps her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Is everything alright Kagome?"

The miko jumps a little, not knowing the other two females were standing there. She turns to look at them with a small smile on her face and her hand over her heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack. How long have you guys been standing there?" She takes a few deep breaths to try to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Both of the newcomers laugh softly. Sango places a hand on her shoulder in apology. "Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you. We got here in time to see Inuyasha stomp off like a spoiled child who didn't get what he wanted."

Kagome giggles at the image of a pouting Inuyasha and decides it will be better if they went inside to continue their conversation. She signals for the to enter the room and after shutting the door she joins them on her four post bed that is covered pale blue sheets with white sakura blossoms intricately placed on them. Johanna is sitting with her back against the headboard with Kagome on her right and Sango on her left. "Kagome mind telling us what happened between you and Inuyasha before we got here?" she asks as she crosses her legs and hugs a pillow to her chest.

"Oh he was just mad because i told him he couldn't stay in here tonight since we're having a girls' night. He is still afraid that Naraku will try something before we can become mates." She stretches out on her stomach laying her head on her arms. "I had to promise him a month supply of instant ramen to get him to leave and he still wasn't to happy about it."

After a few laughs the girls finally get to the real reason they have gathered. Sango is the one to ask the question that is on all of their minds. "Do you guys think that we are ready to be married and mated to those guys? I mean we can always wait until the defeat of Naraku, find us some normal men, and have a normal family."

Kagome is the first to answer. "We've been through enough pain to last anyone a lifetime. Any of us might not make it through the battle, so we might as well hook up wih the guys we love now and enjoy it while we what would we look like trying to settle for normal when we are anything but."

"Look at it this way married normal men life would be boring compared to this. Everone deserves to be happy and in love. Even if you get hurt by that love, it's better to have loved and felt pain than to never have known love at all." Johanna looks at her friends with a small smile on her face. "Now that we have that out of the way how about we have some fun."

They stay up loathe into the night talking and just enjoying each others company. All the males in the castle know to stay far unless they want to feel some serious physical pain. They are about to go to sleep when Johanna notices something when a thought of Shippo crosses her mind. "Hey Kagome where is Shippo? I'm surprised he isn't here with you."

"He's sleeping in Rin's room." She shifts in the bed to get more comfortable. "Inuyasha told him he had to get used to sleeping alone because once we mate he isn't going to sleep with us every night."

"I'm glad Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are getting along better." Johanna lets out a yawn as she closes her eyes. "I don't think the little ones could take it if they were separated for a long time."

That is the last thing said as all the occupants in the room all asleep to dream of the ones they hold dear.

Johanna is the first to awaken in the morning to a commotion in the corridor outside of the room. She slowly slides out of the bed and quietly makes her way over to the door as not to wake the others. She opens the door a little bit, but before she can see anything she hears a female voice telling someone to stop or they were going to get into a lot of trouble if Lord Sesshomaru found out. Tye one she is talking to says she doesn't care. According to their scents they are all demons except for one she can tell is a human. Wanting to know what is going on, the female half demon steps into the hall and the sight before causes her to stop suddenly.

A demoness has Rin dangling in the air by the front of her kimono. Johanna recognizes her as one of the kitchen servants named Zaniya. The demon never hides her hate towards Johanna or Rin. "The lord will be grateful that I will do so much for him. By getting rid of this little vermin and the half-breed bitch, he will no longer have any distractions and be considered weak by the other lords." As she is saying this she is shaking Rin roughly causing the little one to whimper. That sound and the smell of her tears causes Johanna to snap.

None of the other demons know she is there until she has Zaniya pinned to the wall by her throat. They watch on as the future lady of the castle's claws dig deeper into Zaniya's neck, breaking the skin forcing her to release a small cry and try to fight against the hold. They can see the eyes of Johanna begin to change colors and take a step back. he half-demons pulls her away from the wall then slams her back into it. A low growl escapes her throat ceasing the struggles of the captive. "By every right I should kill you for threatening my pup, but I won't. I'm going to leave to leave that to Sesshomaru." At the look of the demon, a smirk appears on her face. "Oh yes I'm going to tell him how you got brought down by a mere half-breed. I wouldn't want him to have the wrong information and I will tell you this." She leans in closer. "Come near pup again and I will not hesitate to kill you." She abruptly drops the demoness to the floor. "Now get the hell out of sight before I do something I won't regret."

Everyone watches as she scurries down the hall and around the corner. Johanna turns around to see a another female demon holding Rin in her lap rocking her gently. She has to restrain herself from going after the bitch anyone and killing her. After a few deep breaths, she gets herself under control. She holds her arms out and Rin immediately jumps into them. Holding the girl close, she turns to the remaining demons. "What happened before I...interrupted?"

A demon with pale skin, black hair, and silver eyes steps forward holding her head down in shame. "We were taking care of our morning duties when Miss Rin ran out of her room and right into Zaniya. She didn't even give Miss Rin enough time to apologize before she snatched her up into the air. We tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. That's when you came upon the situation."

Johanna recognizes the scents of Sango and Kagome behind her, but ignores them for the moment. "Why didn't you alert any of us immediately?" She can feel Rin snuggle closer to her as she falls asleep.

"Zaniya is of a higher station than us. We all believed if we told she would just tell some lie and have us all beaten or worse. We all know he doesn't care about us lowly servants." Before she can say anything else, she is slapped hard across the face sending her sliding across the floor. She looks up to see a very pissed off half-demon passing Rin to Sango. The look in her eyes makes the demoness on the floor quiver in fear.

"You don't think he cares? Can you prove he has done something unjust or without cause?" Johann is surprised at how quickly she jumps to his defense. She watches as a few shake their head no. "Doesn't he make sure you're all well fed and dressed comfortably?" A few nods are received. "Then, if you can, tell me why you would believe something like that?" They continue to look at her in silence. She tries to calm down enough to go on before she snaps. "I will have to tell Se- Lord Sesshomaru about this, but I will make sure to tell him that you did try to stop Zaniya. Now get back to work before he finds us here and beats us all."

"Thank you very much Lady Johanna," they all seem to say as one. After giving deep bows, the demons quickly disappear to complete there morning chores.

The sound of a throat clearing brings Johanna out of her thoughts and finally facing her friends. She takes Rin from the demon slayer and kisses her gently on the forehead. The redhead slowly walks past the other two girls going back into Kagome's room to lay the little girl on the bed. After tucking her in, the future lady breaks the silence. "I wanted to kill her. I had to stop myself from ripping her to shreds and bathing in her blood. What is wrong with me? What am I becoming?" She begins to cry, sobbing loudly.

Kagome immediately wraps her arms around her American friend, rocking er gently. "It's okay Johanna. You did nothing wrong. You stopped yourself before you could do anything."

"I know that, but why did I feel that way. I never wanted to hurt someone that badly."

Sango sits on the other side of Johanna and rubs her back soothingly. "It's because of your demon half. Demon instincts are stronger than humans and your instincts were telling you to protect Rin at any cost, even killing. Demons are usually protective of the ones they consider close."

The miko and half-demon have a feeling their friend is also talking about a certain silver haired lord. Speaking of Sesshomaru, she thinks she better go see him now before someone else does and starts more problems in the castle. She slowly pulls away from their touches to stand. "I'll be back. Can you guys keep and eye on Rin while I go see Sesshomaru?"

A small smile appears on Kagome's face. "Don't worry about anything. We can handle everything while you deal with your future mate."

Johanna smiles and shakes her head softly as she heads for Sesshomaru's wing of the castle. As she gets closer she catches a whiff of his scent coming from his study. She inhales more of his scent causing small tingles of pleasure to race through her body. All feelings of doubt and anxiety are replaced by need and lust. Upon reaching the door, she immediately opens it without bothering to knock. The sight before her freezes her steps and causes her heart to skip a beat. The sun beaming through the windows on either side of the fireplace shine down on Sesshomaru, making him look like a demonic angel. Wen he looks up and makes eye contact, she loses all control.

Sesshomaru already knows that she is on her way to his study. He has to fight against his instincts that are telling him to go and claim her now. When he hears the door opening he refrains from flying across te desk and tries to study the scroll in front of him harder. The dog demon waits a few moments for her to say something. When she just continues to stand there, he looks up to see if something is wrong and the next thing Sesshomaru knows is he as a female half demon straddling his lap while licking his ear. He releases a low groan before pulling her head back and smashing their lips together tasting blood. He thrusts up to grind against that heated spot between her legs causing her to moan into his mouth. Sesshomaru releases her hair to slip a hand inside of her kimono gently messaging a receiving a gasp and grind against his hardened member. He lets out a low moan and licks the space between her shoulder and neck. This is when his consciousness decides to kick in and stop him from accidentally marking her early. He grabs her hips tightly to stop her from grinding against him. A whine of protest meets his sensitive ears and as a response he gently nips at her throat. "We must stop this now mate. There is still much to be accomplished before the start of the mating season."

Johanna reluctantly slides off his lap and makes her way towards the door, but stops when she remembers the reason she came in the first place. She turns back to face him. "Oh yeah. The reason I came here was to let you know I had to stop Zaniya from harming Rin."

In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru is standing right in front of her wit his golden eyes bleeding red. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She is scared for a moment then she realizes the anger isn't directed at her, but at the dumb fuck who decided to try and harm his pup. "I came out of Kagome's room this morning to see that bitch holding Rin in the air." Johanna is beginning to get pissed all over again. "Next thing I know I have her pinned against the wall by her throat. I told her I was gonna inform you and to get out of my sight before I changed my mind about killing her. I also let her know if she ever came near my Rin again I won't hesitate to finish what I almost started."

"Why didn't you kill her right then?" 'We have picked a fine mate. She already considers the pup as hers as well.' Sesshomaru is only paying half of his attention to his inner demon waiting on an answer. It is taking all of his self restraint not to go after the stupid bitch.

"I didn't feel that it was my place to punish one of your servants. That's why I came to tell you so you can punish her as you see fit." Johanna is trying to get her anger back under control, but Sesshomaru's questioning isn't helping.

"You had every right to kill the unforgivable ingrate. You ae going to be my mate and need to act as such." He begins to pace his study.

She has to stop herself from slapping him hard as hell. "How the hell am I to know that? You have yet to explain to m,e what being your mate actually entails. I thought that until we are completely mated that I have no authority in this castle." She takes a deep breath before she says or does something regretable. "I didn't want to cause any trouble and have the whole castle in an uproar. That is the last thing we need to happen right now."

Sesshomaru knows that what she says is true, but can't curb the thoughts of torturing the treacherous wench who dare try to harm what is his. He will make the bitch pay, without so much as a whimper reaching his intended's ears. The little voice in the back of his head lets out a maniacal laugh at the thoughts. Sesshomaru is so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't notice the look of concern Johanna is giving him. She watches his facial expressions go from pissed to thoughtful to the siniser smirk now plastered on his face. To tell you the truth it is just giving her the creeps. She waves her hand in front of his face trying to get his attention. "Hey Sesshy."

He snaps out of his daze at the nickname. "What did you just call this Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshy. Now come on, the others must be worried and Rin should be up by now." She pats his cheek gently and walks out of the study leaving a slightly confused dog demon behind. She is halfway down the hallway when she hears footsteps behind her. She doesn't bother to notice the scent thinking it is Sesshomaru. Johanna turns around and suddenly feels an intense pain in the back of her head. The last thing she sees before losing consciousness is hate filled green eyes.

**********Not far from the western lands

A deep chuckle fills the silent forest. "Well, well, well. Looks like someone has saved me the trouble of getting the hanyou out of the castle." Naraku is sitting between the roots of an ancient tree watching through Kanna's mirror as one of his poisonous insects follow from a discreet distance. He continues to watch as Zaniya drags Johanna body out of the castle gates. "Kagura, I want you to go fetch the little half-breed and thank the demoness for her hard work."

"Yes master Naraku." Kagura gives a slight bow before disappearing into the sky on her giant feather.

"I wonder if that snobbish mutt has noticed that his mate is missing. Oh how heads will roll." The glint in his eyes even gives the normally emotionless Kana goosebumps.

Thanks for reading my story. I promise to try and post chapters up faster than what I've been doing. Naraku will show up more in at least the next two chapters. Thanks again for reading.


	14. Naraku Strikes

I'm BACK! It feels so good too. I've missed you all.

I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, but all the others are mine.

Enjoy reading and please review.

Chapter 14 - Naraku Strikes

The sun shone brightly as a brown haired demoness quickly dragged an unconscious hanyou behind her. Zaniya knew she had to move fast unless she wants to be caught before she carried out her plan. After knocking Johanna out, Zaniya had quickly wrapped a magic-infused collar around her neck that prevented her from using her demon abilities.

The bear demoness waited until she had the half-breed out of the castle to tie her hands and feet with rope before throwing the body into a small cart. Zaniya didn't have to worry about he guards since they were in the middle of a shift change. She wasted no time in putting distance in between them and the palace.

"Sesshomaru-sama is going to be so happy once you are out of the way," Zaniya stated to the still comatose hanyou. She stopped in a clearing that was at the edge of the Western lands. Her package was swiftly dumped on the ground. "Once he sees that I am doing him a favor by disposing of you, I will be rewarded greatly. I may even become the Lady of the West."

Before she can go any farther than removing the bindings from Johanna's ankles, an amazingly strong wind passed through the clearing. It took only a moment for Zaniya to realize that a demon was behind it. The bear demoness sensed two types of demon energy as she slowly turned around. The first thing she noticed was the flying insects and that caused her to be alarmed for she knew who those belonged to. The servant immediately came to a conclusion on who the other demon was and that did not make her feel any better. Zaniya was scared shitless. Every demon in Lord Sesshomaru's palace knew who the wind demoness was.

Kagura made a name for herself when she decimated the wolf clan. The clan wasn't weak and to slaughter all of them was a feat no one could deny. At that point so much is going through Zaniya's head that it is beginning to hurt. She looked up at Kagura floating on her feather. "What do you want Kagura of the Wind?"

Naraku's minion just smirks and dismounts her mode of transportation. She moves closer to her prey to examine it a little better before answering with another question. "Why should I explain myself to the likes of you?"

Zaniya growled while taking a swipe at the wind demoness. The only thing she hit was air before turning around to see Kagura back on her feather along with Johanna.

"Sorry I can't stay to play, but my master is waiting for us. I also sense a rather pissed off dog demon heading this way and would rather not be here when he arrives." The brunette laughs as she floats away.

'Shit, shit, shit…..' seems to be the mantra going through Zaniya's head. She didn't know if she should be more pissed because her captive had got taken away or scared shitless that her lord was going to find her empty handed. She thought about running, but knew it would be useless so she stood her ground. Nobody ever know if it was done out of pure stupidity or just not giving a damn. The brown haired female did not have to wait long because precisely one minute after Kagura left Sesshomaru burst through the foliage growling. Two point five seconds later Zaniya found herself pinned to a tree by a clawed hand around her throat.

Sesshomaru could barely control himself as he smelled Johanna's scent moving further away as they got closer to Zaniya. Behind him, barely able to keep was Inuyasa and his pack plus a few of the palace guards. The canine demon wasn't worried about them keeping up and cared even less when he caught the scent of Kagura. When he entered the clearing the realization that his fears were true made him snap.

The lord could see the fear clearly in his soon to be ex-servant's eyes and posture. Sesshomaru flew across the field and slammed her into a tree by her throat. By this time the others had entered the clearing and knew it was wise to stay out of it. Even Inuyasha was subdued by the scene, never seeing his brother this pissed during their many altercations.

Sesshomaru felt the others stop at the line of trees as he collected himself. Het let a miniscule amount of poison escape his claws causing her to pale and hiss lowly. Knowing she was in pain made him feel a little better, but he knew he didn't have much time to get his answers and save his intended. "How long have you been working with Naraku, wench?"

"I haven't master. His minion showed up as I was going to dispose of that vile -" Zaniya is cut off by her wind pipe being crushed.

"That is this Sesshomaru's mate you speak of you filthy whore. What would motivate you to do something so incredibly idiotic?" The dog demon released her enough to get an answer.

Zaniya quickly took gulps of air before speaking. "To help you Master. I know you wouldn't be with her unless the filthy half-breed had you under an enchantment."

"My beast has chosen her as our mate and I am inclined to agree with it. You, as well as I, know that one's beast cannot be put under any kind of enchantment.." Sesshomaru squeezed her throat again before letting her fall to the ground coughing and gasping for breath. "This Sesshomaru will not kill you." Zaniya sighed in relief. "That honor will go to my mate. You will be put into the dungeons until we return and enact your punishment."

He signals two guards to chain her and drag her off to the palace. The demon lord looks off into the distance and directs the others to follow as he takes off after Kagura and his mate.

Naraku watches the scene unfold in Kanna's mirror as Kagura captured his prize. He damn near cackled himself to death as Sesshomaru interrogated his servant. "Mmmmm. My two favorite things: a beautiful wench at my disposal and causing the 'Great' Sesshomaru distress. This has turned out to be a very productive day."

The half-demon sat back in his thrown after waving Kana away and waited for Kagura. He had just began imagining all the things he was going to do to her when Kagura appeared with Johanna still unconscious.

"Your captive my lord," Kagura said as she kneeled and bowed before him. "What do you wish me to do with her?"

Naraku could fell himself harden as he raked his gaze over body. Somewhere along the way her top had slid halfway open and caused her bosom to be exposed. The red-eyed demon could hardly wait to sink his claws into them. He was so deep into his thoughts he almost missed the wind demoness' question. "Put her in my bedroom. Make sure to chain her to the bed. I don't want her to escape before I've had my fun."

"Yes master." His servant wasted no time to do his bidding.

When he was left alone, Naraku palmed himself through his trouser causing a moan to slip from his throat. It had been a while since he had a real release that wasn't by his hand. The evil hanyou stopped himself before he could reach his climax. 'I will ruin Sesshomaru's little mate. She will not want for another.'

He smirked as he exited his throne room and made his way to his bedchambers. His smirk grew once he saw the state in which his minion had left his captive. The soon-to-be mate to the ice lord of the west was spread across his black silk sheets in nothing, but arm restraints. Naraku made his was to a small table in the corner that held some sake. After filling his glass, he walked over to the window and looked out across the horizon towards the west.

Being far from stupid, the red-eyed demon had the castle began making it's way towards an undecided location as soon as Kagura got back. He wanted as much time as possible with her new plaything. 'I know it's going to be a matter of time before those fools find my castle. It always seem to happen sooner or later.' Naraku's smirk returned as he heard the mattress creak. As he set his glass back on the table, a moan escaped from Johanna's mouth. The evil being's eyes practically shined with a dangerous lust as he made his way towards the bed.

"Let the games begin."

Thank you so mush for reading an I really apologize for the wait. Ch. 15 is almost done and should be up within the week. Please review and let me know what you think. Love you all.


	15. Seshomaru's Rage and Rin's Words

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. Please enjoy.

CH. 15 - Sesshomaru's Rage and Rin's Words

Inuyasha tried his best to keep up with his brother as he carried Kagome on his back. He knew that feeling that drove Sesshomaru to push himself to the limit and beyond. The hanyou felt that everytime the miko managed to get herself kidnapped or injured. 'I hope we make it in time. I think Sesshomaru would lose it if something happened to Johanna.'

The dog eared demon glanced behind him to make sure Sango and Miroku were still following. Looking back to the front, he noticed they had fallen behind which caused Inuyasha to swear under his breath. His grip on his mate-to-be tightened which caused Kagome to gasp and tighten hers as well. A few moments went by before a mighty roar shook the forest. The group as a whole could only think of one word, 'Shit'.

Sesshomaru moved as fast as he could to reach Naraku's castle. He knew he was close because he could smell the miasma associated with the bastard. The demon lord had to stop himself from slamming into a barrier that sizzled from the deadly miasma. He couldn't see through it, but he knew that the castle had to be on the other side. "Inuyasha you will use Father's sword to destroy this barrier as you have done before."

When he didn't receive an answer, Sesshomaru looked behind him to notice he was alone. The Inu-Youkai cursed himself for not paying attention. He studied the barrier for a few moments before deciding to use Tokijin to try to break through. The silver haired being pulled the powerful weapon from its sheath a second before bringing it down on the thing that was holding him back from his mate. "I'm coming Johanna."

As the shield shattered, Sesshomaru's heart seemed to stop as he realized he was too late for Naraku had already moved his castle. All that was there was a large hoard of lesser demons and poisonous insects. After his heart started beating again, his eyes immediately turned red and the heart-broken lord let out a mighty roar that told all that understood what had transpired that day. So full of rage, Sesshomaru let loose his poisonous whip and began decemating the gathered demons.

That was the scene that the rest of the group came upon. For a second all anyone could do was stare with their mouths open before another roar sent them into action. Inuyasha deposited Kagome unto her feet as he pulled out Tetsaiga as he jumped into battle. Sango swung her giant boomerang taking out a good amount of demons while Miroku used his staff and sutras. Shippo used his fox fire to take out some of the insects that were flying around. The guards helped take care of the last of thd enemies. During all the fighting everyone made sure to stay clear of one pissed off demon lord.

As the last demon fell from being sliced in half from a poisonous whip, the group gathered a safe distance away from Sesshomaru. Everyone seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other about who was going to go and try to talk to the Inu-Youkai. Just as a unanimous decision was made to send Inuyasha, the lord of the western lands straightened up and turned towards the castle.

"We will return home to plan our attack on Naraku and rescue of my intended." With that said a cloud appeared under his feet speeding him away to the palace. The others could do nothing but look at each other before shrugging their shoulders. They quickly took off to try and catch up.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'I can't believe this Sesshomaru would be so distracted to forget about my faster modes of travel. I could have gotten there before he disappeared and saved Johanna. Now I have to explain to my daughter why I don't have her new mother with me and somehow find a moving castle.'

By the time Sesshomaru was done with his inner dialogue he had reached the palace gates. He looked to see Rin standing in the main entrance with Jaken and a few servants. The lord of the castle knew that he was going to have a very sad little girl on his hands for his ward had gotten attached to his intended. Sesshomaru took a deep breath as he made his way to the main entrance.

Rin ran out to meet him and even though no one else could tell the difference in his face, she could. His ward knew by the way his skin crinkled around his eyes that he was pissed. Rin had a feeling he wasn't able to save Johanna so she did the one thing she wasn't allowed to do in public. She raised her arms signalling for him to pick her up. She hadn't actually expected him to do it and squeaked in surprise when he did. Sesshomaru picked Rin up and held her to him with a arm under her behind. The little girl just leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck. "Don't worry daddy. You will find momma soon and we will be a family," she whispered for his ears only.

Sesshomaru could not believe what he had just heard and it made his heart swell with pride at how his little girl believed in him. "I will do my best to bring her back to us, my daughter." The lord wrapped his other arm around her and carried her into the castle, headed for his study.

The rest of the rescue party showed up just as Rin hugged her father. No one knew what was said, but they could see that something big had transpired between the two. They continued to watch the pair as they headed into the palace.

"I don't think we have to worry about him going on some sort of rampage tonight," Inuyasha said before he crossed the grounds leading everyone to the location of his half-brother. Being the first to arrive at the study, the half-demon slid open the door to find Rin asleep in Sesshomaru's lap as said demon gently ran his fingers through her hair. Everyone quietly moved into the room to settle down and patiently wait for Sesshomaru to speak.

It was two hours later when they seen Sesshomaru shift to lay Rin down on a few pillows that were next to him. He never took his eyes off of her as he began to speak. "We have much to do in so little time. Inuyasha you will lead the search for Naraku's castle since your group has a knack for finding him. The demon exterminator and monk will train my men to fight against Naraku's minions. Be sure to make everyone aware of all weapons, weaknesses, and possible traps. Shinzo let it be known to all of the guards that they are to do what they are told or they shall answer to me." During a brief pause, the demon lord turned back to his desk and began working on some papers. "Miko, you will train with my healer and the priestess from the village right outside of the gates. She will be brought in tomorrow. The child fox demon shall be trained with the other children for part of the day and the palace guards for the rest. Everyone has a part to play and when the time comes I want you all to be prepared. This Sesshomaru has much to plan. You are all dismissed." Everyone bowed and left Sesshomaru in peace. Everyone, but Inuyasha that is.

The hanyou moved closer to his half-brother's desk and patiently waited to be acknowledged. He didn't have to wait too long for Sesshomaru paused in his writing to look at him. "What can I do for you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath before speaking. "Are you okay brother?"

"Why are you asking this of me?"

"Because the Sesshomaru I know would have been having a fit and throwing a temper tantrum since he didn't get his way. I expected to find half the palace in shambles, but instead I watch you walk clamly inside with Rin in your arms. Can you tell me what's up?"

Sesshomaru continued to stare at his brother across from him until he suddenly stood with Rin in his arms and made his way out of his study. Inuyasha followed him, wondering where he was going. The hanyou finally realized where they were headed when they reached the family wing of the palace. He followed his brother into Rin's room and watched as he tucked her into bed. Inuyasha quietly waited at the door while the lord sat at the side of the bed staring down at his daughter.

Twenty minutes passed before Sesshomaru finally spoke. "How can someone so small make such a big difference? This Sesshomaru was about to cause destruction, but this little being did and told me something that made my anger dissapate. She told me everything would be okay, then called me daddy and I will find her momma so we can be a family. This Sesshomaru will move heaven and earth to give her what she desires."

Inuyasha sighed softly as he moved across the room to settle his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry big brother we will get your intended back. I can promise you that. So quit your moping before I kick your ass."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he stood to leave. "Thank you Inuyasha I needed that. Now let us retire to bed for we will ned our rest."

Both brothers nodded to each other before seperating and heading to their own rooms with much weighing on their minds.

I know it was kind of short, but please bare with me. I am trying my best to make this story better and I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please let me know what you think.  
A big thank you to Piens and Konans Little Girl forall the help you provided. 


	16. Naraku's Nefarious Plot

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story. As you can see I have been trying to update at least every few months. I get so happy when I see my alerts. I tried my best to make this chapter a decent length without making it seem like it was going on forever. I hope you enjoy and I am in the progress of writing chapter 17. Hopefully it won't take me as long. Thanks again and enjoy!**

Ch. 16- Naraku's Nefarious Plot

Johanna groaned as she slowly came out of consciousness. 'Why does my head feel like it has been hit with a sledge hammer?' she thought to herself. As she was attempting to open her eyes, a soft chuckle was heard coming from her right side. "Who's there?" she barely managed to croak out.

"I am so glad you asked, my sweet. Even though we have never met, I know so much about you and I am pretty sure your little friends have told you about me. I do tend to make an impression on people." Naraku stepped into the light and his red eyes glittered with triumph as violet eyes widen in recognition. There was a sense of satisfaction as fear began to filter into the gaze as well. "I see you have heard of me, but I'm sure what they have told you does me no justice."

Johanna knew who he was the moment she saw those ruby eyes looking at her and knew she was in deep shit. Knowing that fear is what drove this beast, the red-headed woman decided to act brave and do something incredibly stupid. "Oh yeah, you're that weird guy that acted like a spoiled child when he couldn't get the girl that he wanted. From what I learned you are nothing more than a rag doll going around collecting used and random body parts to use because you aren't strong enough to have your own."

The redhead couldn't believe she was able to get through the whole little speech without be maimed. She looked up to see his eyes flicker between black and red. The captive tried to move as far away as she could despite being chained.

Naraku wasn't focused on her any longer. He was trying to bring his anger under control so he didn't kill the bitch. 'I need her alive for this to work. If I kill her, it will all be for naught.' The half-breed male was brought out of his inner battle by the clinking of chains. He noticed his prisoner trying to move away from him, but not getting very far. Naraku smirked as he removed his shirt while climbing on the bed.

Seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere and that he was getting closer, Johanna decided that it couldn't hurt to fight. Kicking her legs out she made contact with his shoulder only to realize her demon abilities were gone. 'What the fuck? Now I know I'm in trouble. What am -.' Her inner monologue was cut off by a hand covering her left breast. "Let go you freak of nature."

"You are a feisty one aren't you. I see why that despicable dog demon is so smitten with you," Naraku said as he forced himself in between her legs. "He won't want you at all once I am done with you. Just in case you are wondering, that servant Zaniya is the reason that you are here."

'I knew I should have killed that bitch when I had the chance,' was all the redhead could think as she continued to what she could to dislodge the male from atop her. She leaned up in an attempt to bite him anywhere she could, but he moved his face out of her reach. So Johanna did the next best thing and spit in his face. "Get away from me you sick pervert."

Naraku gave an evil chuckle as licked the side of her face. "You taste absolutely divine and I can't wait to taste the rest of you," he whispered in her ear. As she continued to squirm and buck to try to dislodge him, the red-eyed demon was getting more aroused and moaned loudly as he grinded his covered erection into her. "If you keep that up I won't be able to make this pleasurable for you. I do like for my lovers to not want for another."

"What world are you living in? I never agreed to be your lover, so you must have me confused with someone else." Johanna was beginning to tire from all the struggling and knew she wouldn't be able to last too much longer. 'I really do miss being a half-demon. They say you never know what you got 'til it's gone,' she thought as her kimono was torn from her body.

Just as Naraku was about to take a nipple into his mouth he suddenly collapsed on his captive. Having closed her after her clothing was removed, Johanna slowly open one eye to peak out and discovered the male was out cold. "What the hell?"

As much as Naraku would like to believe that he had complete control over his servants such was not the case with his first incarnation Kanna. When Kanna was created there was a problem to where Naraku couldn't keep her heart, but since she didn't possess a soul he didn't see her as a potential threat. In the end that will prove to be a fatal mistake.

The spider demon had a habit of sending out his incarnations on little side missions while waiting for the right time to implement the next step of his plan, and it was on such a mission that Kanna came across an old woman. The oldest incarnation was making her down a barely used path when she spotted said woman blocking the way. The female was reminiscent of a certain demon the way her long white tangled hair seemed to cover her body. She looked to be almost a hundred if not that and her clothes looked to have seen better days.

Kanna raised her mirror prepared to use it when the woman stopped her. "Please I mean no harm for I am here to deliver a message from the gods. My name is Junko," the woman said as she took a step closer to the incarnation.

"Why should I believe you old woman? How do I know you are not a test from my master?" Kanna asked this without lowering her mirror. The second-in-command knew that you never underestimated Naraku for you never know when he would throw something at you to test your loyalty.

Junko gave a dry chuckle that ended in a hacking cough. "I know about the sadness and hatred you hold in your heart because of your situation. The Gods have sent me here to deliver a gift to you that will enable you to use these feelings to accomplish great things and gain what you most want in life."

"And that would be?"

"A soul my dear child," states the old woman as she moves even closer now only about two feet from Kanna. "A soul is what you need to get the family and childhood that you crave so badly. The Gods have seen the little things you have done to fix the wrongs of the one who controls you. Or should I say is under the assumption of control?"

Kanna lowered her mirror in shock and couldn't do anything, but stare at the woman. The girl knew that everything she said was true, and that not even her master knew of her desires for she wasn't as stupid as Kagura to tell anyone. It wasn't much longer before she pulled herself together and suspicion showed on her face. "If this is true, what do the Gods want in return?"

"They only want for you to do your best to make sure that the Inu brothers win at all costs. If Naraku should win, the Gods fear he will complete throw of the balance of good and evil, which will send the world into total darkness. Please I beg of you take this gift." The messenger held a softly glowing green orb in her hands toward Kanna.

Kanna knew first-hand what kind of destruction the spider demon was capable of, and it caused a feeling in her that she never knew before, but assumed was fear. With a slight nod of her head she made her decision.

"Thank you," was all Junko said before practically throwing the now brightly glowing orb at the reincarnation.

That took place a little over 3 weeks ago, and now Kanna was currently standing outside of Naraku's bedchambers peeping through the door. She watched as Naraku made his way over to the woman chained to the wall above the bed. When she first heard of Naraku's plan to kidnap the future mate of the Inu Lord she knew that this is what the messenger was speaking of. The child knew that she was to help this half demon stay safe until help could arrive.

Kanna patiently waited for the perfect time to strike for fear of being caught if she moved to early or Johanna being hurt if she moved to late. She held her breath as Naraku forced himself between his captive's legs and ripped her kimono off. Even though the incarnation could not hear what was being said she knew it was no good.

As Naraku moved to take Johanna's nipple into his mouth, Kanna struck by lifting her mirror and sapping just enough of his energy to knock him unconscious. She stayed long enough to watch the redhead get comfortable and fall asleep before slipping away. Times like these, the child was glad she left no scent of demonic aura behind.

Johanna had no idea what was going on. There she was with her currently unconscious kidnapper on top of her and she was completely naked. As she continued to lay there she began to wonder if Naraku suffered from some type of sleep disorder. The redhead didn't think that it would be very beneficial for an evil villain set on destroying everything.

It took quite a bit of wiggling and twisting, but Johanna finally got Naraku off of her. She suddenly shuddered at the sudden chill as the air hit her bare skin and almost wished she would have left him on top of her. She tried to take her mind off the current situation by thinking about what the others might be doing.

'I already know that Sesshy has thrown a major bitch fit out of this world when he realized I was missing. I'm pretty he dragged the others along to search for me as well.' Johanna scrunched her face up in thought. 'I must have come through at some point because I could have sworn I heard something about a moving castle. If that is the case, my mate is going to be beyond pissed and the bastard is going to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter.'

Deciding she couldn't take the cold anymore, Johanna scooted up the bed enough for to sleep under the blanket. With some careful maneuvering the redhead was able to get the cover just over her breasts. Knowing she wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon, Johanna got as comfortable as could to try to sleep. After a few minutes, she finally felt her eyelids begin to droop. He last thought before sleep claimed her was, 'Goodnight my Sesshy and Rin.'

The first thing that Naraku noticed when he woke next morning when he woke up was that he couldn't remember anything from the night before. The last thing that came to mind was him beginning to work his way down his soon-to-be sex slave's body, but after everything goes blank. Red eyes shifted over to look at the other occupant of the bed and noticed that there weren't any outward signs of the damage he had planned on inflicting. 'Maybe I had too much saki,' he thought to himself as he slowly stood up and made his way over to a side room that contained a chamber pot and wash basin.

After relieving himself, Naraku re-entered the bed chamber to find that Johanna had shifted in her sleep which cause the blanket to slip and expose the top of her breast and her left leg up to her thigh. The evil hanyou continued to gaze at the female, but knew he wasn't up for any evil handy work before he had his morning tea. Even bastards bent on being all powerful had a morning routine. Said bastard left his sleeping chamber and arrived to the dining room to find his tea already waiting for him and Kagura and Kana kneeling just inside the door. They were waiting for him to give the orders for the day.

As he sipped his tea, an idea struck that was surely to work better than his original one. The smirk that crossed Naraku's face was pure malevolence causing the other occupants of the room to shiver in fear. Shifting slightly, he signaled for Kagura to kneel beside him. "You will go into my rooms to unshackle the prisoner and give her her own chambers. Find her some clothing as well."

"Master?" Kagura was surprised by the command that she forgot herself and looked straight into his red eyes. Before she could even blink, the wind demoness found herself in the fetal position gasping in pain.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You dare to question me? Be glad that I am in a good mood. Now you will do as I with no other problems, do you understand?"

"Yes Master Naraku." As fast as she could, Kagura pulled herself up off the floor and left the room to reluctantly do his bidding.

Naraku continued to smirk as he finished his tea. He knew with this new plan he wouldn't have to do much to cause major damage. He got up and as he exited the room he released an evil chuckle that chilled the only other occupant of the room to the bones.

Kana's heart seemed to clog her throat as she watched the way Naraku's face change. She knew that whatever he had planned wasn't any good and would be terrible for all those involved. The little girl realized then that she needed to work harder to get Johanna free and away from her so called master. Good thing she had a habit of picking up Kagura's stray feathers for that is what she had been using to leave a trail for the Inu gang to follow.

**Thank you all again for reading my story. If you have not checked my profile, I'm letting you know that because of the sweep of explicit materials I will be updating my fics on aff. net, which I hadn't been doing the same I do on here. I have the same username on there. Please review because I love knowing what all of you think about this story. Until next time.**


End file.
